<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【sfm相关】【多角色相关】《H·E·I·R》（完结） by LuciferRiddleClue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737380">【sfm相关】【多角色相关】《H·E·I·R》（完结）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue'>LuciferRiddleClue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smile For Me (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Destroying Childhood Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>写作时间：2020.5.11~2020.6.25</p><p>一个关于三个家庭（Habit家、Botch家和Varnnia家）的故事，已经完结。之后可能有番外三篇。</p><p>因为我不擅长写长篇也写不好，所以显然这是一个极其失败的尝试。但由于很多事情，包括在完成这个故事中发生的变故（）这个故事对我来说有特殊的含义，我想写完它……</p><p>本来打算写完一口气发，但是稍微想试试这边的日活所以发了。</p><p>我这几天会一口气更新完的。</p><p>本篇含有大量脑补、捏造，含有关于家庭暴力的大量提及和校园霸凌、情感暴力的提及，可能会引发不适。</p><p>本篇含有大量脑补、捏造，含有关于家庭暴力的大量提及和校园霸凌、情感暴力的提及，可能会引发不适。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimothan Botch &amp; Parsley Botch, Nat Vancey &amp; Trencil Varnnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写作时间：2020.5.11~2020.6.25</p><p>一个关于三个家庭（Habit家、Botch家和Varnnia家）的故事，已经完结。之后可能有番外三篇。</p><p>因为我不擅长写长篇也写不好，所以显然这是一个极其失败的尝试。但由于很多事情，包括在完成这个故事中发生的变故（）这个故事对我来说有特殊的含义，我想写完它……</p><p>本来打算写完一口气发，但是稍微想试试这边的日活所以发了。</p><p>我这几天会一口气更新完的。</p><p>本篇含有大量脑补、捏造，含有关于家庭暴力的大量提及和校园霸凌、情感暴力的提及，可能会引发不适。</p><p>本篇含有大量脑补、捏造，含有关于家庭暴力的大量提及和校园霸凌、情感暴力的提及，可能会引发不适。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nat自他的父亲那儿继承来小小的尖牙，Parsley自他的父亲那儿继承来在在黑暗中泛着红光的双眼，Habit自他的父亲那儿继承来蛰伏于潜意识中的无常疯狂……总之，继承者们的故事将被记录。然而丑话要先说在前头，这么一个关于三个家庭的故事绝非完全由光明的前程与美妙的生活穿针引线而成，而记录者也并非是无关的第四方，于是绝不可能有完全客观的表述，可能存在一定的夸大其词、含糊不清与记忆模糊，希望你能谅解。”</p><p> </p><p>“这份记录要从1957年开始，再到1990年以后，而并不存在任何的倒叙，是确确实实要从很早很早以前说起，从戳破小镇清晨薄雾的一声啼哭开始说起。记录者在那时就保持清醒，要将一切都记录下来。没错，这位记录者甚至能比记录本身活得久，但是无人见证的记录花期极短，死得很快，这便是我把这记录给你看的原因。当然，我们都不可能比那记录者活得久，我们要是能跨过100岁，那就是个奇迹，然而对于记录者来说100岁无非是又一层覆盖石雕的青苔。多么遗憾，我们连青苔都不是。但这没有关系，我们从1957年开始说起吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>主要人物</p><p>Boris·Habit</p><p>Trencil·Varnnia</p><p>Nat·Vancey</p><p>Parsley·Botch</p><p>Jimothan·Botch</p><p> </p><p>事件时间表</p><p>1957年</p><p>Boris·Habit出生。</p><p>1960年~1962年</p><p>Parsley·Botch出生。</p><p>1977年</p><p>Nat·Varnnia出生。</p><p>1975年~1981年</p><p>Jimothan·Botch双亲离婚。</p><p>1986~1988年</p><p>Boris·Habit开始管理栖息地。</p><p>1990年</p><p>Nat·Vancey、Trencil·Varnia、Parsley·Botch、Jimothan·Botch前往栖息地进行疗养。</p><p>2000年</p><p>Nat·Varnnia从小镇图书馆的管理员手上获取了一份关于三个家庭的记录。</p><p>2001年</p><p>Nat·Varnnia将这份记录拆分成了三份，在进行整理后匿名寄给了Boris·Habit与Parsley·Botch。</p><p>20？？年</p><p>Trencil·Varnnia继续独居生活，并在某一天为其同族的家庭事务提出一些个人见解。</p><p> </p><p>（1）</p><p>戴着圆形呢礼帽的男人大口喘着粗气，这气流近乎把他卷翘的胡须吹得飞扬起来。人们看见男人煞白的脸，比雪地还要白，他们从未见过Habit医生会是这么一副模样。Habit医生前些日子里总是面色红润，说话眉飞色舞，说话时总要提到他的妻子。他说自己当然是要请接生的到自己的家里来，自己会去派马车接人到家里去。他说，我是见不得让那些男医生来做这些事，那医院的床位之间也就只有一层帘子。但是接生的没能及时赶来，马车的车轮陷入了厚厚的雪地里。他脱下手套，同车夫一同推车，马车上那铁皮雕的鸟儿形状的灯也吱呀吱呀地晃，最终连接的部分断了，灯掉进了雪地里。雪下得很大，已经把刚掉到地上的灯完全盖住，车轮看上去是没法继续在雪地里继续向前滚，于是接生的提着医药箱跳下马车，同Habit医生一同深一脚浅一脚地往风雪中的亮光赶。他们愈靠近亮光的地方，哭声便愈发的响亮，女人痛苦的呻吟声近乎拧成一股又一股的麻绳，将Habit医生头顶的礼帽给套得死死，扭曲到变形。Habit医生的脸变得通红，他见风把来接生的那人头顶的那贝雷帽吹走了，显现出了他白皙的脸：他留着一头金色的长发，用红色的丝绳扎成一股，细碎的雪就在他长长的睫毛上。Habit医生梗着一口闷气，然而他在外人面前总能保持着优良的教养，于是那一口闷气就顺着气管下去，咕咚一声暂时沉下去，现在他的脸上要有的是焦急，而他满脸通红自然是因为在盖过小腿肚的雪地里前进，呼出的白气把他的脸团团围了一圈。之后的过程不需多加描述——其实是很难描述，因为记录这一切的人自己就缩在屋中，吸血鬼藏在没有壁炉的木屋里透过狭窄的窗见雪地中穿行的两个点、一辆动弹不得的马车……吸血鬼认得年轻的医生，小镇上的人他近乎都单方面认识：活得够久便能认识，因为伴随着时间的流逝，隐私的保密程度就被稀释，水又是往低处流的，于是就咕咚咕咚地全到了吸血鬼这儿。年轻的医生是从大城市来的，算得上是典型的医学院的学生，家中又很富裕，洁白的手指每日捻着金丝边眼镜的镜腿，翻着厚厚的书，到了晚上又与自己的同学们在地下室里穿行，在泡了明矾的尸体前拿起柳叶刀。多么不可思议，吸血鬼想不久以前解剖仍被人们视为亵渎之事，现在却很平常了（吸血鬼的“不久以前”自然是不可信的）。说这么一些东西，意思就是吸血鬼虽然从不与他人往来，但很清楚Habit医生会怎么看待这么一个年轻人。也许这不能怪他，Habit医生是靠着自己当了医生，似乎以前还当过鞋匠的学徒，自己去挣上学的钱，但是等到了能读医学院的时候，小镇上的年轻男人说是都要去打仗，Habit医生花了很大气力开了一张证明，说自己的腿脚有问题，没法上战场，这才躲过一劫，但他也不得不把五年时间花费在圆谎上，吸血鬼有理由相信这段经历让Habit医生变得敏感又尖锐，并且这种尖锐会在他结了婚而有了孩子以后继续生长，要把所有东西都刺破。事实证明了这一点，不少人是在心里还扎满了刺，一根也没拔完，一点准备也没做的情况下当了父母的。</p><p>Habit医生从年轻的金发医生那儿接过了小小的孩子，这孩子被印花的柔软布料轻轻包裹着，而他感到一丝陌生：是啊，这么小的家伙就是我的孩子！他的妻子躺在床上，虚弱地呼吸着，汗水覆盖着她的额头，她柔软的卷发与刘海都湿透了。他怀里的孩子自然不知什么是喜悦的泪水，而要受着本能的驱使大声啼哭。Boris·Habit就是在这么一个风雪交加的夜晚出生的，壁炉中的火苗咯吱咯吱作响，映处的暖光让这孩子的肤色像极了掉进阳光的、一枚青砖的表面。Boris·Habit哭得不像其他的婴儿那般频繁，也不知是为什么显得乖巧，当然，小Habit想要吃奶、要人帮忙换换尿布，或是就是想要吮吸母亲的手指时，还是要哭的，但是比其他的婴儿少得多，也许这一点就暗示了某些不寻常。小镇上的其他人都戏称这孩子的笑与哭应该是反着来的：怎么可能有总是发笑的小婴儿呢！Habit医生不在医院时，有时会陪着他的妻子一同推车婴儿车在公园散步，那时他们感情很好，而这么一个安静可爱的小婴儿又总能引来旁人的夸赞：好乖的孩子！看，他正咯咯地笑呢！小Habit什么也不知道，婴儿车上罩着的薄薄的布，他只是隔着那布继续轻轻动着身子，欢快地发出咿咿呀呀的声响。Habit医生同他的妻子是很享受他人的夸赞，而他们又能从这孩子身上瞧到许多可能性——他们自己没能实现的可能性，似乎都能交付给这么一个有着全新开始的个体。Boris·Habit聪明极了，很快就学会喊爸爸妈妈，其他的也都会说一些：吃饭与抱抱，当Boris·Habit把话说得清清楚楚，音节分明时，他的母亲便会搂着他，亲亲他的脸颊。但这都是在Boris·Habit未能记事时发生的事，他一点印象也没有，而日后他的母亲所表现出来的模样与此又相差甚远，于是他也难以相信哪怕自己还是个小小的婴儿的时候母亲还是亲过自己的脸颊的。这太难以相信了。</p><p>事实上，Boris·Habit的母亲富有魅力。她谈吐优雅，举止迷人，留有一头蓬松柔软的卷发，这让她在百货大楼分工作十分顺利，许多人都愿意停在她所在的柜台前。她的儿子也继承了那头卷发，而她在休假的时候总会抱着他，用手温柔地梳理Boria·Habit那柔顺的棕色鬈发，去触碰那微微卷曲，但又有一小部分服帖着额头的刘海。她给孩子喂奶，去学如何做辅食，为他唱摇篮曲——她是一个好母亲，至少曾是如此。但是没人知道抑郁是怎么寻上她的，也许是因为她必须既工作又照顾孩子，也有可能产后抑郁的遗留开始发作。她的丈夫是医生，但是似乎从不了解这一些，于是这个女人活在极度的矛盾与反复里。不幸中的万幸中的不幸（是的，就是如此蹩脚的说法）是在这个时候Boris·Habit已经五岁了，他不再可能因摇晃婴儿综合征而丧命，但是到了记事的时候，于是他什么都知道了：父亲对家庭兼具强势与不管不问，母亲在歇斯底里与悲伤的痛苦两者间徘徊。Boris·Habit发现自己的父母开始一到晚上就争吵，他的父亲大声吼叫摔碎他能拿到的所有东西，他的母亲哭得脸上淌得满是混着脂粉的泪水，但他们在人前又如此恩爱，在带他去上学、去公园、去医院与百货大楼时又手挽着手，人们说他们郎才女貌如此般配——晚上要吵的也有这句话，母亲说他无能又自以为是，父亲说她空有皮囊又不愿顾家。如若说Boris·Habit在这时所认定的是人性上虚伪与不可调和的一面，那或许日后的痛苦会少得多，但糟糕的是这么一个孩子所想到的是自己的父母为何总是如此悲伤，他们争吵时和争吵后都耷拉下嘴角，一脸疲态，全都是低下脑袋的花朵，于是他就想着总要让父亲与母亲重新露出笑容：他想到了花，而他也爱极了花。他做梦梦到很大的花圃，就是他自己种出来的，他的父亲母亲亲着他的脸颊夸奖他，而他种的当然是父亲母亲结婚时拍的合照上的花——可惜他不知道是什么颜色的，于是他便把自己能找到的每种颜色的玫瑰都种了进去。梦里的风非常温柔，像是无数个甜甜的吻，就是他在绘本上看见的母亲会给孩子的礼物。</p><p>这梦很美好，且有实现的可能，所以Boris·Habit从梦中醒来后一点也不感到遗憾，反倒是全身上下充满了力气。他想，自己每做一件事，就是在为一株玫瑰挖了一个坑；自己每多忍耐一次，就是在为一株玫瑰浇了水。Boris·Habit继续长大，继续在心中种着玫瑰，也在家中的院子里种。一开始种花总是会失败，于是他去学。有时他会悄悄地去看小镇上其他人家是如何种花的，而他走着走着，就到了一处安静的角落：怎么会有人在有这么多层阴影的地方居住？然而在这阴影之下的花开得很好，蓝紫色的铃兰轻轻摇摆。他很想同这户人家的主人说说话，问他是怎么把花种得如此漂亮。吱吱呀呀，如他所愿，门开了，但Boris·Habit怕极了，在连人影都没看清的情况下就跑开了。吸血鬼感觉到了门口的动静，他甚至以为是风把蒲公英吹到了他的家门口。多奇怪，风怎么会给这阴暗的地方送来亮晶晶的雪白绒毛和金色的花朵？吸血鬼回到了屋中，不愿踏入阴影之外，因对阳光有所畏惧，所以无法看到有谁在他关门后还是悄悄地走了回来，在蓝紫色的铃兰前蹲下身。是蒲公英回来了。其实Boris·Habit家院子里的树下也是有蒲公英的，但也只有他会去看。他的父母忙于工作与争吵，而他习惯于在他们争吵时主动避开：不是躲到房间里，而是到院子里去。他在后院的木柴堆旁放上了许多花盆，而他之所以在冬天愿意搓着冻红的双手主动去搬那些积雪的木柴（小孩子是搬不了多少，主要还是心意），也是希望父母不要看见那些花盆。这倒不是因为Boris·Habit认为自己的父母不喜欢花，而是他觉得自己做得不够好，这些小种子只是发了芽生了根，甚至没有长出柔嫩的茎与叶，他更愿意在花朵开起来时给父母看。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Boris·Habit为自己脾性无常的父亲、袖手旁观的母亲都找到了合适的理由，那就是他们都很悲伤，悲伤将他们身上的气力全部抽干，于是他们就成了一团团黏在一起的辣椒籽。但Boris·Habit自己也并不开心，他其实不想露出自己那一口残破不堪的牙，只是必须这么做。他必须笑，为他人而笑：Smile for everyone!”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>圣诞节到了，Habit医生的朋友送来了很多盆一品红，就会堆在圣诞树下，而那棵枞树便是小镇上的人们从山上拖来的，说是送给父亲的圣诞节礼物。这时Boris·Habit刚过九岁，看见父亲在看着人们忙来忙去时满面红光，似乎高兴极了，连鼻子下的两抹胡须都一跳一跳的，这让他想到了邻居家屋顶上的黑猫，于是他笑了，在笑了后便被父亲呵斥：这里还有别人在！小镇上的人们立刻解围，说都是过节的时候，高兴点不也很好，Boris·Habit的父亲脸色一下又转变为先前的模样，“是啊，是啊，高兴一点！Boris，把彩灯和星星拿来，我们现在就来装饰。”现在，他们又是幸福的一家三口，他的父母又是无比恩爱的夫妻了。他踏上小小的梯子，到了圣诞树顶端，把金色的星星稳稳地安在上头。他用他小小的手掌包住了那颗星星，总以为是蒲公英金黄色的花朵在照亮他的手，但又很快松开。他从木头椅子上下去，而餐桌附近早已被苹果木烤鸡的香气所包围。人们举杯庆祝即将到来的新的一年，小小的Boris·Habit也置身其中，受情绪高涨的大人们的催促而不得不小抿一口葡萄酒……怎么是苦的！为什么大人们会喜欢喝呢？他差点要掉眼泪了，不过终究还是尝到了一点点甜味，只是舌头还是麻的。他看着放在壁炉上方木架上的相框，看着结婚照，看着花瓶里插的一枝花，于是他想象自己手中的玻璃杯也是花瓶，一只新的花要从里面开出来：新的一年要到来，Boris·Habit十岁，要吹灭奶油蛋糕上插着的蜡烛，要种新的花朵——好似是受了牙仙祝福的百合，包裹着一个吻。他一心一意想让花开，而这百合似乎真是要回应他的心意，柔软的花瓣就一片又一片地摊开，而他当然没法用手去碰，因为他的双手正紧紧搂着花盆。他亲吻他的百合花，亲吻百合花的花瓣，而百合花总能回应他的好意，这就是在肯定他本身了。百合花留给他有着清新香气的吻，但又不会将花粉抖落在他的脸颊上。Boris·Habit感到无比的快乐与甜蜜，他心中的那花圃离开满鲜花又近了一步。在Boris·Habit的记忆里他的父母并不会这样触碰他的脸颊，但他不知道是为什么，也许是因为他们总是低垂着嘴角，没法把一个贴面吻给勾勒出来……也许等花都开了的时候，他的父母便会愿意给他一个贴面吻。他还是捧着他的花盆，正想着如果爱能让万物长得更好（就像童话中所说的那样），那他愿意每天都亲吻百合花，也愿意试着去给他时常争吵的父母们一个吻：这就是停战协议的一部分，而他也希望停战协议的期限能长达好几百年。</p><p>这时，响亮的开门声吓到了Boris·Habit，他没想到父亲这么早就回来：他应该还在医院上班。Boris·Habit无从判断他的父亲对自己的兴趣爱好有何见解，因为在他眼中许多事情都不是“正事”。但Boris·Habit不愿说自己是害怕父亲的，怎么会有孩子要怕自己的父亲？要真是这样，他又该如何回答小镇上的人们逗弄他时问的问题——你更喜欢你的父亲还是母亲？假如你的父亲母亲都不要你了，你会先想着去找谁？以前他这么说：我都爱，我相信他们不会不要我，于是他的父母那本好似团成一团纸团的脸（只有在外人面前才会尽力舒展开，每一缕褶皱都压得平了，贴上白色的胶带固定好了）就有了笑容。Boris·Habit不会说谎，他确实不知道自己为什么要因为这么一记开门声而抖个不停。Boris·Habit的父亲在门口仅停滞几秒，便快步走过来。他的脸涨得通红，双眼瞪得很圆，血丝从眼球边缘一道又一道地迸了出来。Boris·Habit从没见过父亲发这么大的火，这让他吓坏了，但他没松手，而是下意识地要把花盆紧紧抱在怀中。他的父亲像是刚从火山口里走出来，从头到脚都浸了岩浆，伸出了好似指尖都在冒火的十指。他要带着百合花一起躲开，但是他太瘦小，又留了很长的头发，他的父亲粗暴地拽住他的长发不让他离开，口齿不清地叫骂着，腾出的另一手直接把他手中的花盆打落在地上。他来不及去接掉在地上的花朵，因为他的父亲在殴打他，雨点一样的拳头打在他的脸上，这力度使得他的上下门牙脱落，口腔中的血液混合着唾液淌下来。他合不拢嘴，因为当他想闭上嘴时，渗血的、滑溜溜的牙龈就发痛。哪怕他真的合拢了，上下两部分的后槽牙能克服双颊的痛处互相碰触，缺失门牙带来的漏风感也让他觉得自己的嘴根本就没有合上。</p><p>他不愤怒，他惊恐极了。在Boris·Habit的心里，这场殴打完全没有理由，而嗡嗡的耳鸣让他全然听不清父亲后来留下的咒骂。哦，是因为花吗？我的父亲是讨厌花的吗？他见父亲要把本就摔碎成两半的花盆摔碎成更多更多半，于是就如此解释，否则真的就是毫无缘由。毫无缘由比什么都可怕，若是毫无缘由，那就不知道这样的事情会不会发生第二次。Boris·Habit今年只有十岁，但悲哀地从今天开始具有极度敏锐的感官，因为他这时发现自己什么都感受得到：散落在地上的泥土的味道、血与眼泪的味道，种种味道在他的鼻腔与口腔中绽开。他的第一反应就是要让父亲不再发火，于是他把种子碾碎，把花盆的碎片扫干净，而他的父亲就站在一旁喘着粗气盯着他，过了一会儿才说他一点也不像样，而后就整理整理外套，拍掉落在外套上的泥土，又出门去了。咚！Boris·Habit从小就受父亲的严格教导，而父亲又几乎不对他笑，他的笑容似乎都是送给他人的礼物，送完了就没了，没有剩下的。在现在的Boris·Habit眼中，父亲变得更为高大，且长成了更为巨大的、无比漆黑的影子。如若他要躲避这影子，他就必须把亮晶晶的百合花、眼泪和牙齿全都收起来。他把自己的门牙与花瓣埋在一起，而之后尽管他还是会被打掉牙齿，但再也没有百合花的花瓣能跟它一起埋下。这时他的母亲刚从百货大楼回来，推开门，脸上的妆还在。厚厚的一层粉盖在她的脸上，但是比陶土做的面具薄很多。Boris·Habit近乎是冻结在了原地，来不及用手背擦去嘴角残留的血迹。他呆住了，他在想不管其他人，不管百货大楼里的其他工作人员怎么说，母亲其实一直都很漂亮，那些浅色的粉末是因为皱纹很浅很浅，才会支撑不住，然后掉下来，就像亮晶晶的花粉。天气很热，她站了一整天，额头上细密的汗珠混合粉末，再汇合成有些许浑浊的细流，从她的耳根下方也在哗啦哗啦地流汗。Boris·Habit以为她的母亲在哭，但他的母亲注视着他，沉默许久。她什么也没做，没有说，而是在瞥了他一眼后冷漠地从他身旁走了过去。Boris·Habit先前太紧张了，太恐惧了，直到他的母亲进了房间，关上房门后，他的肚子才很小声地咕噜咕噜叫了起来，同他自己配合得很好，就是要把自己发出的声响降到最低，啜泣也不能比这声音更大，都要咽回肚子里去。她应该也是太难过，同我的父亲一样难过。</p><p>要先把百合花给埋好才行，百合花已经哭得很伤心……她什么都没做错呀！错的是我！Boris·Habit到后院去挖坑，把花瓣、种子与掉下里的牙齿都放进去，再一铲一铲地填坑。没有墓碑，当然没有墓碑，某些东西死去的时候就是不会有人知道，也不能让人知道。院子里静悄悄，只有Boris·Habit在哭泣，在浅浅的土层下不会有哭声，生命戛然而止时一点动静也没有。晚饭已经好了，饭菜的香味都要钻进他的胃里。他的母亲把热汤端来，他的父亲在饭桌前正襟危坐，而他现在吃不下炖牛肉，只能小口小口地喝汤。当尚有温度的汤水触碰到渗血的牙龈时，他痛得一口咬住嘴唇，在“平和”的沉默之下他甚至不敢（也不能）发出一点声音：不会有谎言，因为没有谁开口谈Boris·Habit脸上的伤，而Boris·Habit本来还有想他的母亲是否刚才是因事发突然而没能做出反应，也许她现在正要酝酿言辞，问问自己是怎么了，而他还想好了合适的谎话，要说自己是在学校摔倒，是在搬东西时滑了一跤。然而他的家教要让他当一个诚实的人，不给他说谎的机会：没有，他的母亲什么都没问，反而是看他吃得慢，又不吃肉，认为他挑食。Boris·Habit想要解释，但他一张嘴想开口，他就觉得眼泪要啪嗒啪嗒地掉进汤碗里，于是他什么都不说，而是舀起一勺炖牛肉放进嘴里，含糊不清地说“好吃极了”。我和我的父亲一样口吃不清。他想。肉块摩擦牙龈的疼痛让他难受，可这反而让他笑了起来。他看到母亲的脸色似乎缓和了，而他的父亲转过脸去，Boris·Habit看不到他的表情。他们吃完了饭，父亲抬起头来，又是面无表情的模样，好像什么都没发生过，过了一会儿见还有剩，就开口说让他多吃一点，现在是长身体的时候。他的父亲很少主动在饭桌上讲“正事”以外的东西，也许他是想表达什么，但Boris·Habit感到自己浑身发抖，颤颤巍巍地把最后几块肉放进了碗中。</p><p>这样的举动仿佛就是一种默认的停战（单方面压倒性的、毁灭性的战争）协议，他的父亲在这之后就同他说学校的、功课的事情，也不再涨红着脸，似乎一切都算好，后来也没有任何人提起这件事。也许事情在这儿就该结束，然而不止一次，说不清缘由的殴打发生了许多次。有时他拿着奖状回家，忍不住笑起来，他的父亲也要殴打他，说他摆不正态度，易于满足。后来他就选择回避，去小镇的图书馆上看书看到晚上再悄悄走路回去（从这时起，他再也没有种过花），但他的父亲就质问他为何不在家中读书，说家中的书他都还没看完，跑图书馆也没用。不，我是要当个好孩子的！他试图解释自己绝不是要看低谁，绝不是要伤谁的心，但终究是要被打，而他完全想不明白这是为什么，最后就是会变成这样：Boris·Habit拥有一口不齐的牙齿与天生缺陷毫无关联。如果他要是每天笑着照镜子，就不得不面对那钢琴键似的牙齿——古怪的比喻似乎能让他处在笑与不笑之间微妙的中间态。既然他躲不过挨打，那他总得让自己开心一点，要不然他就没法让自己的父母开心起来。……Boris·Habit为自己脾性无常的父亲、袖手旁观的母亲都找到了合适的理由，那就是他们都很悲伤，悲伤将他们身上的气力全部抽干，于是他们就成了一团团黏在一起的辣椒籽。但Boris·Habit自己也并不开心，他其实不想露出自己那一口残破不堪的牙，只是必须这么做。他必须笑，为他人而笑：Smile for everyone!</p><p>到了Boris·Habit十三四岁的时候，他的父母还是会在餐桌前面对面坐着，有过许多许多次无声或有声的对峙。他们在其他人面前尚且能维持好夫妻的模样，但回家后卸下外壳的速度比以前快得多，而外壳下的火药受了潮，难以引燃，但都粘附在了他们的身上。母亲哭泣，父亲叹气，并开始在饭桌上一根又一根地抽烟。自这时开始，Boris·Habit不再咧嘴笑，但这并非是出于自我本性做出的反抗，他只是意识到自己绝不可能让他们开心起来，他认为自己的存在本身就已经让他们不开心了。他完全能看清他的父亲会因自己的牙齿而微微皱起眉头，而他的母亲在看到他蓄着的长发时，好似总会联想到她自己大把大把脱落的头发。Boris·Habit想要消失，但Boris·Habit无法消失，于是Boris·Habit笑不露齿，Boris·Habit把头发剪短。小镇上的人们也都看到了，他们都当要到青春期的孩子总会有自己的想法，而他自己本人也把心里的那个花圃给关闭。但吸血鬼是有看见过那个十岁的孩子一边哭泣一边用园丁铲在后院挖出小小的坑，看他脸上有淤青，嘴角又有血。他不知道具体发生了什么，而他也没有什么能做的。吸血鬼离群索居，与家人有数十年没有联系，而现在也并未有组建家庭的想法，更是还没有到面对家庭问题的时候。吸血鬼什么都没做，而他仍旧是拥有与人类不同的时间观念，十年或几十年对他来说并无差别，于是Boris·Habit在他眼中就永远是十岁的模样，并且始终都是受了伤而哭泣的模样。因此，当1990年时吸血鬼再次见到Boris·Habit的时候，并不像其他人那般惊讶。吸血鬼身上的时间流逝速度更慢，于是他看到的那个似乎总是笑眯眯的、说些胡乱嘲讽话语的男人其实还是十岁的模样。这让吸血鬼险些犯下一个错误，他差点就要问他前段时间你受的伤好了没有，也差点要问他埋到地里的花有没有留下种子。他本是想说，一个园丁可以给出一些小小的建议，因为他还是成功地种出了一整片的蓝紫色铃兰，还引来了不知名的访客，时不时地就会来看看它们。花是比人好的，吸血鬼这么想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“他力竭了。”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但大多数世人还是觉得人更好，也不会把人与花放在一起比较。Botch家迎来新生儿，男主人与女主人都要爱他：男孩子，个头小，出生一个多月的时候在铺好的地垫上爬，第一时间抓的是纸笔。男主人并不掩饰脸上的失望，他是多么希望自己的孩子能抱着足球、篮球或橄榄球而不撒手！当然，爱好需要培养，而一次抓阄并不能决定什么。女主人倒是这么想：这孩子也许不会那么像他的父亲，她的丈夫，也许会变得头脑聪明文质彬彬。此刻Botch家的男女主人仍在一个屋檐下住，而他们的孩子正在摇篮中酣睡，上方的塑料风铃正嘟噜嘟噜地转着，彩色的圆球发出微弱的咯哒咯哒的声音。孩子睡下了，一个母亲的时间又总是过于零碎的，她总要想着这孩子会不会哭着醒来，可能是要换尿布也可能是要喝奶，而她的丈夫连换个尿布都做不好！但是他总能把孩子逗笑，这也确实没办法。孩子的母亲心中有一丝微妙的挫败感，而她本也是坚持想用母乳喂养的，只是不知为何奶水就是挤不出来，于是只能冲泡奶粉代替。她拿着塑料奶瓶，滴了一点在手背上试温度，但有时太烫有时太凉，那样的奶婴儿也都是一口也不嘬的。好的奶瓶贵，好的奶嘴也贵，所有婴儿用的东西都要更贵，缝了两层纱的婴儿毛巾比一小捆的擦手巾还要贵。孩子睡了，于是她又要和Jimothan·Botch说，让他别想着什么开酒吧的美梦：孩子要有东西能吃，难道你要让他喝酒，然后用螺丝钉当下酒菜吗？Jimothan·Botch在他的妻子面前暂且不做声，在未开灯的屋内仅有他的双眼泛着一层红光，而他的妻子一点也不怕这双眼睛，反倒是熟悉至厌恶，而她只会祈祷，祈祷自己的儿子不要太像他的父亲。然而事与愿违，到了Parsley，到了她可爱的孩子年纪更大的时候，她就发现那双眼睛到了晚上也要稍稍亮光了——一对大红灯就够，怎么还又多了一对？她无数次告诉自己孩子无辜，然而Parsley·Botch长得愈发像他的父亲，举止也像极了。</p><p>她也不是说有多么憎恨她的丈夫，绝不会到憎恨的程度，但她知道感情早就消磨殆尽了，而Parsley·Botch的出生是这场拉锯战式消磨上一个无法磨损的结点。他们也试图通过抚养孩子这么一个共同的目标重新联系在一起。Jimothan·Botch年轻的时候足够迷人，他在大学运动社团里混得风生水起，有一点艺术细胞，还对酒水颇有研究，于是她就同其他的花蝴蝶一样，扑扇着翅膀朝大家的Jimothan·Botch身边飞过去，而她的鳞粉更闪耀，就被留下了。然而事实证明这么一种迷人保质期不长，那种生机勃勃的冲动在一个步入婚姻的中年男子身上更像是几块汤渍：汤是好喝的，但没人喜欢衣服上的汤渍。Jimothan仍保有一颗炽热的要闯荡的心，好像婚姻是没法抓住他的：一个银盘子，装了食物的银盘子，Jimothan到盘子前享用美餐，吃完就要走。是的，现在他是没走，可是到了以后呢？以后他肯定是要走的！为了什么见鬼的理想。Jimothan既然是花蝴蝶，那总要到更多花上去采蜜，理想的蜜的结晶有种种形态，又比蜂蜜酒香甜得多。如果要问她Jimothan对酒的狂热与那泛滥的情怀细胞最终有带来什么好处，那就是在某个圣诞夜Jimothan煮了热红酒，加了肉桂与橙子皮。那时她抱着Parsley坐在他对面，看他哼着颂歌揭开小小的玻璃盖。玻璃壶早就被洗刷得晶莹透亮，温热的红酒在其中润出比石榴红更深的颜色。她不让Parsley多喝，就抿一口，自己也仅饮下小小的一杯：身体暖和起来，瞳孔里映出的尚未放入壁炉的那一堆干燥的木柴也随之烧起来，在那时她的的确确有一丝念头，便是Jimothan身上的好也许比她先前所料箱的要更多，然而那也不过是圣诞夜的炉火与酒精催生出的幻觉，Parsley·Botch也很快地拆开礼物包装上的金箔纸——里面自然不是他旁敲侧击暗示过的小说集，而是一只棒球手套。那不怎么便宜呢，还有绣上去的签名！皮革制的棒球手套光滑极了，虚线状的缝线整整齐齐，不留一点线头。Parsley·Botch的手很小，尺寸甚至都不对，所以最终这副手套还是Jimothan在用，又因为没有人会与他打棒球，只能在院中来回抛垒球，直至垒球越过墙头，到了另一处。他的力气的确很大。垒球越过墙头，咕噜咕噜地滚走，别的东西也一同滚过去，Jimothan·Botch同她离婚，说是他有一定要做的事情。她没有工作，而他好歹还是个调酒师——她一点也接受不了，但法院似乎就是要把孩子判给Jimothan的。于是她直接去问Parsley·Botch，要她那怯生生的（是的，她的孩子就算是在自己的家中也是这样）孩子做出选择：爸爸和妈妈就要离婚，你要跟谁？这选择题的选项是暗定的，她要她的孩子选择她。照道理来说也应该是这样，她烧的饭菜算得上不错，也不会强拉着自己的孩子做什么大汗淋漓的体育运动，唯有一件事雷打不动，便是每周天下午要做上几小时的礼拜，而她也真心实意地希望她的儿子能在上中学前加入本地教会的唱诗班……雷打不动，但还是那句话，她所要的只是这件事情，这要求一点也不高，而相比之下她觉得成为唱诗班的一员比和社区儿童足球队里的孩子们满草地打滚要强得多。于是她看向自己的孩子，看向Parsley·Botch，甚至要想待她同Jimothan离婚后便能改姓——她的儿子摇头，轻但是坚决，她看得出来，但不知道这是因为什么。她难以置信，她不相信自己在孩子眼中要比那个飘飘然的男人更差劲。她抓住Parsley的双肩，要再三确认：我烧的饭更好吃，我不会强拉着你去跑步和踢球，你当个乖孩子就好啦！Parsley没有回应她，更不可能推搡，他小心翼翼地别过头去，看上去害怕极了，这种疏远式的畏惧更让她绝望。于是她歇斯底里，尖叫道“你同你的父亲一样，吃了饭就离开”。她说，你们父子都是一个样，那就一起滚出去吧。</p><p>然而事实是这样，某些时候并没有什么差劲不差劲之分，一个孩子仅是出于本能做出选择。Parsely·Botch做出选择，他知晓自己的父亲有多么的不靠谱，多么的笨拙，但他终究还是走到了他的身边去，连他自己都很难解释清楚。是因为他的父亲比他还像个孩子，更需要人照顾，没了婚姻就要散架吗？不，Parsley·Botch在那时便在想自己的父亲本就更适合自己一个人生活，他一个人就能活得很痛快。那么，到底为什么？为什么是父亲？Parsley·Botch那时怀抱乐观心态，在拖着塞满毛绒玩具（而不是足球篮球棒球或垒球）的行李箱同父亲一起搬家时想自己总能找到答案，也没过几天，Parsley就同自己的父亲到外面去住。屋子租金便宜，又小又破，他找不到合适的地方安置自己多余的玩偶，因为球可以塞进床底下但玩偶不行。他的父亲做饭，做看上去好吃而味道一言难尽，食材非同一般的料理。Parsley离开原来的街区，在别的学校上学，而他当然不会告诉他的同学们自己总要吃螺母蘑菇和小说拌沙拉。他每天清晨要跑额外的步，家里的洗发水与沐浴露永远不够用，毛巾永远都是混用，他的父亲问他在学校是否有女生给他情书，问他有没有加入校队，问他是否参加了比赛。他不说谎，于是说没有、没有、没有。他的父亲是感到他不争气，又觉得他不像个男子汉，气得双眼要拧出两束红光来：你一点也不像我！我当然不像你，但我又像极了你。Parsley盯着天花板，上面的霉斑很小。哦，楼上又漏水了。这种小事他的父亲从不留意，都是他注意到。好，好，我明天就跟他们说理去，你……唉，你，多，多吃点。对话结束得很突然，全然没有一点用以缓和气氛的过渡。他知自己的父亲并未真到生气的份上，但批判本身仍然存在，这会让他选择把买回来的爱情小说藏在床底，最危险的地方往往最安全。Parsley·Botch发现左手大拇指边缘有倒刺，下意识去撕，疼痛从末端到第一指节向上的小小一部分：没想到会那么长，又那么痛。可能很多事情就和撕手上倒刺一样。</p><p>最终，姑且在螺丝钉、木料碎块与极少颜料点缀过的“料理”中平安无事长大成人，除去每日食谱的异样与伴随着他年岁增长而愈发强烈的批判眼光外一切都算得上还好。Parsley·Botch在想这么一件事，他的父亲先前应当把他当做了可塑性强极了的盆栽，当他是品种不定的种子，于是哪怕是以极度自我中心的方式洒水施肥，那也是相当用心，只是后来终究也发现盆栽不往他架好的架子上长……红色荧光眼投射激光扫射午后烧烤，撒上孜然口味的批判，自我怀疑和青椒一起串好放在烤架上转动，但Parsley·Botch自己并不因此嘴馋。他呕吐，在长跑后的体力不支下脱水，然后剧烈猛吐。阳光照在他的头顶，呲出很多很多的汗水。他力竭了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“A Really Really Bad Dream......;-((((((((”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏天到了，Boris·Habit继续记日记。Boris·Habit二十岁，上了大学，靠着奖学金在外租屋住，与此同时保留记日记的习惯。他有一手好看的连体字，花体也会一些，但极少用。他语法学得好，单词记得清楚，似乎再也不会像从前那样说话颠三倒四。他都是在夜深的时候写，以前是会躲在被窝中，现在他多了一点别的选择，现在可以在书桌前俯身，伴着电扇嗡嗡的声响这么写，而不会有人指责与探究。Boris·Habit并不是自己一个人住，有人同他一起租屋住，和他一样都是拿奖学金的，但现在那人回家去过暑假，说是要回老家一趟，于是他可以直接开着台灯写，甚至还能自言自语：</p><p>夏天是一颗桃子，还是要狠狠掐我一把的桃子，因为上面红粉色的斑点像极了痱子*……我睡不着觉，因为最近总是做噩梦。一到夏天我就总会梦见铲子、泥土和种子，还有很多很多颗的牙齿。我也梦到Martha，其实我根本记不得她的脸，我也再也没翻过学校的年册，但是她在我的梦中有脸——一颗巨大的牙齿上还长满了很多小小的牙齿。但是这个部分对我来说竟然算不上噩梦，我感受到了一种安逸，好像这才是我真正的归宿。我走到Martha身边，她说，来吧，Habit，你愿不愿意在学校的舞会上与我一起跳舞，我想要当舞会女王。我答应了她，然而心里想Martha并没有读高中，她似乎去开餐车卖冰淇淋去了。当我这么一想时，Martha大笑了起来，舞会上其他没有脸的、黑漆漆的影子也大笑。他们说，没有人会邀请你的，Boris·Habit！</p><p>他写不下去了，那一个感叹号纠缠在一起，好像是许多个许多个线头绕在一起，最后被打了个死结，蜷缩在纸页上。Boris·Habit半夜去浴室洗澡，可以想洗多久就洗多久。花洒出水，打湿了他的头发与脸颊，水哗啦哗啦地往下流。他看向浴室地面的地漏，有一瞬间希望自己也要被压缩成很细的水流，这样他就能永远钻入地下。为什么要钻入肮脏的下水道里，那有什么好的？难道他要到下水道里和碎掉的花朵和种子作伴？Boris·Habit自认自己克服一切，也不会再想花朵的事，也早就把口袋处系着花朵图案纽扣的睡衣给换掉。他的格子图案睡衣很宽松，他愿意让自己成为一个被装在套子里的人：他的身体、他的内心，都愿意被装在套子里……不，重要的并非是他愿不愿意，而是他只能这么做，并且没有别的选择。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“你以后会明白。你以后会交到其他的人类朋友，Nat，他们和你并不一样。当他们遇到了危险，受到伤害，是没有办法变成蝙蝠的。人类非常脆弱。”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有两件事之间是没有因果关系的：Boris·Habit长大成人，离开小镇去念书，而后吸血鬼有了孩子。吸血鬼结了婚，遵照妻子的意愿参与到了人类们特有的结婚仪式当中，当众破解神职人员与吸血鬼有不共戴天之仇的谣言，且这是他唯一一次次在三个以上的人类面前耐心地讲关于吸血鬼的事情而不是遁入阴影当中（后来就再也没那么做）。在这记录之中，吸血鬼有意地跳过了人们最为感兴趣的部分：一个吸血鬼要如何与人类相爱？吸血鬼不愿意去谈，也不愿在记录中抒发感情，他不过是做了一件事，便是愿意在阳光下同他的爱人接吻，次日再躲到阴影处自行处理身上的灼伤。吸血鬼的爱人说，等他们的孩子长大了，她一定要将这件事讲出来。哦。吸血鬼默认，对此不发表任何评价。事实上吸血鬼对于自身特殊的血统具备一种强烈的认同感，而这种认同感让它尽可能地表现出体面与优雅的一面——除了吃口香糖吹泡泡的部分，而他只会在阴影之下这么做。</p><p>他也要有那种体会：微妙的陌生感，与此同时无比强烈的连接感。而这孩子又更特别，这孩子的脸颊有着玫瑰般的颜色，同他这青灰色的，仿佛人类死者一般的人色彩完全不同。吸血鬼有尖牙，而他微笑时又一定会露出来。是的，这便是他的女儿，她在看到那两颗尖尖的洁白的牙齿时，舞动着柔嫩的小手，哇哇大笑了起来，还想要捏捏自己父亲的鼻子。不过这都是些表面的东西，他知自己不同于自己的妻子，不同于自己的女儿，而她的女儿也要在几年后成长出属于她自己的心智：人类的心智。吸血鬼本自认自己并非是无法了解人类，只是自己先前不愿了解，只要他愿意，便能比谁都了解得透彻。“你这话我经常听人说，”吸血鬼的妻子擦桌子时笑起来，“你知道学校里的那些调皮鬼们怎么说吗？要是没拿A，他们就说只是因为他们没认真复习，只要他们认真起来，拿个A一点都不难。而且这些调皮鬼都聪明，有的是那种‘灵活’的小聪明。只要临阵磨枪，拼写测试就都能过，上课也不怎么听讲……我没在说你，Trencil，我也不知道吸血鬼们是怎么学习的。你们是在大城堡里围着祭坛一起念书吗？”吸血鬼摇头，试图转移话题，但发现自己在两头难的独木桥上。他既不愿继续谈论关于大聪明与小聪明的事情，又不愿意谈论他与吸血鬼同族一起学习时发生的事——那时他太年轻了，总会有蠢事。他当然可以说谎，但他也发现自己的谎言极容易被揭穿，于是就不会冒风险：谎言被揭穿时产生的尴尬感近乎能让他一秒变回原形，钻进狭窄的黑暗缝隙里。他就不说，又或者是说有绝对把握的谎话，但这样的谎话就会很伤人。人类很脆弱。吸血鬼这么想。</p><p>话说回来， 后来他的女儿顺顺利利长大，曾也有在小学话剧表演舞台上险些变回原形从舞台道具为人脸镂出的圆形孔洞里刺溜一声钻出来。好在最终还是收敛住，舞台没有因此陷入混乱。回家时吸血鬼负责开车，而他的妻子安慰道人人都可能有应激反应，只是你们的稍微比较特殊一点。</p><p>“应机反应是什么？”</p><p>“是应激反应。”</p><p>“可我还是不知道这是什么东西。”</p><p>“你受到刺激的时候，身体呀，心里呀，就会有一些反应。比如说你今天因为要上台表演而紧张，就很想躲起来。所以你就差点变成了蝙蝠，因为你想马上离开舞台，离开让你紧张的地方。而你只要变成蝙蝠，就能顺利地躲到没人能看见你的地方。”</p><p>“可是我本来很想演好呀！哪怕只是一棵一动也不动的大树……就算我只能扮演植物，我也更愿意演花。”</p><p>“这都和你的紧张没有冲突。你不乐意，但你还是觉得要做好自己分内的事情。因为你害怕出错，所以紧张。这很正常，不是你的问题。”</p><p>“你父亲说得对。而且，这种应激反应是你的身体用来保护你自己的一种机制哦。你也很幸运，Nat。”</p><p>“幸运？”</p><p>“因为不是所有的这种反应都能有这样的效果呀。人们受了刺激，受了伤害，都想要集中注意力保护自己，但有的时候做不到。有的人会头痛，有的人会睡不着觉，有的人会不停地哭。”</p><p>“为什么做不到？”</p><p>“你以后会明白。你以后会交到其他的人类朋友，Nat，他们和你并不一样。当他们遇到了危险，受到伤害，是没有办法变成蝙蝠的。人类非常脆弱。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他知道Boris·Habit是个可怜的孩子，而且很有可能永远是一个孩子，哪怕他有异变成某种可怕巨人的可能，那躯壳最内部还是一个孩子，还在哭。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“人类非常脆弱”这句话本身印证了一些东西，而Nat从自己能记事时开始就逐渐认识到人类与吸血鬼之间的差异。她认为即便那场意外从未发生，自己也知道人类有多脆弱：人类没有尖锐的牙齿，无法在黑暗中使用力量，寿命没有那么长。她想活得长一定有好处，她能看上几百年的漫画，而不用为作者的休刊感到担忧。她喜欢报刊亭，喜欢花，喜欢很多东西，但她现在并不快乐。如果她快乐，就不会来到这个地方。她自己很难完全意识到自己身上发生了什么，也不知道她的父亲为什么变得郁郁寡欢。先前有的只是改姓的事，而她完全不明白这有什么大不了的。名字就只是名字，她只是想要一个更好听一点的，能引起同龄人注意的姓氏而已。Varnnia显得古板，Vancey更可爱、更俏皮一点。她想自己是在和父亲讲道理，但她的父亲全然不接受……也不是全然不接受，最后妥协：那就改吧，你就和你的同学们说从此以后你叫Nat·Vancey。既然他同意了，应该就没有问题，但他看上去并不开心。Nat尚且很难分清妥协后的同意与从起初就持赞成态度有什么区别，她的身上具备吸血鬼罕有的直率，但这种直率并未到能洞穿一切的程度。一段时间后，她的父亲说要去栖息地换换心情，而她的学校正要放假，她就也过去。她只知道自己的父亲并不开心，但不知道是为什么。</p><p>到栖息地后所要做的第一件事是登记信息。她带的东西不多，她的父亲也是。在坐电梯时他们没有说话，她的父亲正在咀嚼口香糖并吹泡泡，Nat就抬头看他。电梯门开了，他们要等医生开门才能进办公室。Nat不喜欢这里，她坐立不安，三角状屋顶上挂着的单颗牙齿的模型让她不太舒服。有和她一起在这里等的，坐在离她有一段距离的地方。男人穿着西装打着领带，双手抱着小小的行李箱。一个皮革制的素色行李箱，上面什么都没有，Nat觉得那里面似乎不会装生活用品，也许是各种各样的大人们工作要用的东西，因为它看上去太像是公文包了，她每天上下学都会看到这样的东西。男人应当是不擅长于孩子们打交道，所以才会在注意到Nat视线的时候紧张地侧转过身，但这反而让她更是在意。她想这里并不是让人上班的地方，到底还有谁要把工作带进来呢？Nat终于发现行李箱并未完全合拢，里面的内容物将行李箱的支撑板撑起来，皮革的表面微微隆起弧度平缓的山丘。光线不够亮，Nat只能看到里面有毛茸茸的东西，但显然不会有人把几百颗蒲公英球塞进行李箱中。看来玩偶是属于大家的玩具，成年人也要有自己的玩具。在注意到成年人或许与孩子也没多大差别后，她就转过头去，不再看那个男人，而很快上方的电子屏幕显示了一行字：Parsley·Botch，请进，男人就提着箱子进去了。Nat的父亲比她更擅于等待，期间什么都不说，而Nat就在等待大厅内随意走动。墙壁经过一层粉刷，干净得很，然而不是医院常有的白色，而医院儿科就诊区的墙壁大多画着花花草草小动物，护士们与医生穿着粉色的衣服，但这里显然不是儿科就诊区。没有花花草草，墙壁哪怕刷了青绿色也很荒芜。Nat在墙角未完全被粉刷覆盖的部分看到一部分被截断的涂鸦：一个笑容，被油漆一刀两断。Nat本来觉得在这个空间很不自在，但现在的她感受到一种难以处理的、抓心挠肝似的难受。她没有了四处转转的兴致，又坐回了父亲的身旁。她完全是下意识地去抓父亲的披风，而她的父亲沉默着稍作拉扯，于是那披风可以非常顺利地把他们两人完整地拢在半片黑暗里。黑暗里是多么的安全啊。</p><p>Nat闭上眼睛，没过多久就睡着了。坐长途大巴很消耗精力，而她的父亲不受晕车的困扰。他试图效仿着他的妻子，有节奏地轻拍自己女儿的后背，但发现总是不得要领，大约反而会吵醒她，就放弃。现在的Nat再也不会因为神经过度紧张或过度放松而突然嘭地一下变成小小的、毛茸茸的蝙蝠了，这是一件好事，她当然要融入人类社会中，和他不一样。但他感到一种小小的失落，因为没有这样的事情后，他就没有机会把她完全地藏进披风里，帮她瞒天过海。她再也不需要了。他无意让自己的孩子发现这份失落，他能将这份失落完美地隐藏起来。方才有人进去，又很快地出来，手里仍然提着行李箱。吸血鬼与他简单地点头示意，与此同时觉得这男人很是面熟……确实见过，这不是因为吸血鬼记性好，是因为十几年对吸血鬼来说还是太短。未被改造成住房用地的儿童公园有一片沙地，旁边的树下有一片不错的阴影，在无人野餐的时候是休息的好地方。吸血鬼总以为自己前不久还见过这个不玩攀爬架也不和其他男孩子踢球的孩子，他会从宽松短布裤的兜里小心地拿出口袋书，在一旁看。吸血鬼难得遇到与他同样更爱阴影的孩子，但并不会邀请对方与他共享。也许这不是什么默契，更像是在轮班。当那孩子带着书离开时，吸血鬼就会躲入那片阴影里。如果那孩子来得晚，而他是来得早观察树下的野花，就会很快地离开。当他把披风稍稍掀起，他就会消失不见了：当然没有成群的蝙蝠在飞，那样太显眼了，而他想那男孩或许从来就没有记住过他。这不重要。吸血鬼想，人类迟早会忘记自己的。</p><p>Nat自己进了屋子，而这是她同Boris·Habit第一次见面。Boris·Habit身穿白大褂，让她坐下，然而“坐”字拉得很长，这古怪的腔调让她浑身不自在。Nat今年十三岁，她却觉得眼前男人说话的语气同他的年龄极其不相称：大人不应当如此说话。但眼前的男人显然与刚成年的岁数还多了一段距离，Nat想他应当有三十岁。他是很高大，但Nat现在并不害怕，她觉得眼前的男人像是一个很高很高的玩偶，像是在商店橱窗里看到的大泰迪熊，唯一区别是绝大多数泰迪熊的绒毛是褐色或棕色的，而他是灰绿色的，并且似乎身上打满了补丁，伤痕累累。事实上她的父亲对此早有发现，并有很久：她的父亲在来到栖息地之前早就见过他，在Boris·Habit读大学后又陆陆续续见过几次。吸血鬼并不参与到葬礼之中，他在离黑色的巨大漩涡边缘有一段距离的地方看。先前神父要向在场所有人讲述老Habit的一生，讲述他的热心肠，讲述他的恪尽职守与带大他接受了良好教育的，将来也要成为医生的儿子，还有他在最后几年病痛的折磨之下努力抗争。吸血鬼没有完整地听这些，是在把花盆都搬回屋内后再回来。这时雨下了，Boris·Habit在那时就很高，戴着黑色的高顶礼帽，站在一位女性身旁。他们的手并没有挽在一起，两人之间保持一段小小的距离。吸血鬼不会因为淋雨而感冒，人类会，但他们当中没有人选择撑伞。他们都湿透了，等到出席葬礼的人都离开也没有迈出一步。吸血鬼这时穿着黑色的披风，又确保雨天天色够暗，没有人能看得真切，然后把伞撑开递了出去，不过他不知道在人类的葬礼上能说些什么。他知道人类会死，但不知道一个人死时，别的人身上的某些部分也会跟着这个人一起死去：那些评价，那些共有的回忆，那些可能性，所有的一切都会伴着未被实现的期待一起死去。吸血鬼无法组织出这些语言，他只知道面前的这两人也许会恨那个男人，但并不到要他去死的地步，于是他模糊地意识到这两个人心中的某些部分也随之死去了。Nat并不知道这些，也不知道有些伤害并不可逆，所以想那都是补丁。可如果要让补丁消失，就要换掉整块布料，重新植绒……要把一切都破坏掉才能做到这一点。</p><p>……毫无疑问，这份记录中穿插着记述的成分很多，需要更突兀的文字把话题引回去。现在Nat感到很不自在，要把自己完完整整地塞进椅子扶手与靠背间的缝隙，并且无比不解：为什么来栖息地这里住还需要看牙齿呢？这和让我开心有什么关联吗？Boris·Habit开了灯，戴上牙医镜，让她张嘴。Nat不喜欢体检，因为解释很麻烦：解释牙齿。如今人们能自然而然接受吸血鬼的存在，但免不了要深挖探究一番：这牙会顶破嘴唇内侧的肉吗？你们喝血吗？如果你们吃普通的饭，会不会觉得不自在？但是Boris·Habit没有，他显然注意到了那两颗尖尖的牙，而他作为牙医似乎还有给异族人评估口腔健康情况的经验，大约已经见过各种各样的牙齿，一点也不惊讶，然后开始仔仔细细观察后去看那些最容易卡住食物残渣的后槽牙。检查过程不长，但Nat以为自己已经在这椅上躺了一个多小时。她咕噜一个侧翻起来，好奇对方要写什么。哦，不行，Boris·Habit的手掌很大，手指很长，足够把绝大部分盖得严严实实。Boris·Habit对着她夸张地笑，嘴角似乎都要到耳根子边上，但她觉得对方其实并不开心。她终于窥探到小小的一块方格，看他在档案上做补充，在吸血鬼一词后打上括号。他是怎么看出来我是混血儿的？好一个未解之谜，Nat更困惑了。是的，Nat在普通的人类学校上学，听流行歌，看漫画杂志，与她的父亲不同，套用人类的话来说就是社会化程度高且良好，能对大多数人类进行有效的分门别类，但在碰到Boris·Habit时事情变得棘手很多，她在这个人身上看到了太多矛盾的成分。好吧，也许在医生里也会有……不是大人的人？但他很高啊。她想了半天才想起自己要问什么：我在这儿要做什么？Boris·Habit说，你们就在栖息地做自己想做的事，不用多做别的，等“大事件”到来，你们就都能开心起来啦。那我要等多久呢？Nat问她。她不喜欢“大事件”这个词，在学校里这种词往往不会被大家用在课外活动和睡衣派对上，大家都用这个来指代考试。当然，在栖息地没有人会让她参加期末考，但她想不出这是什么。她并没有把先前觉得对方像是一只大泰迪熊的印象给抹消掉，但她仍然觉得对方有些怪，有些危险。也许泰迪熊的肚子里藏了一张大嘴？</p><p>Nat不安地走出办公室，之后就是她的父亲进去。她没想到自己的父亲进去后没多久就出来了，而她当然会问医生对他说了什么。没什么，她的父亲既算是说实话，又不算是说实话，他确实选择了承担风险，因为这件事让Nat知道并没有什么用。他知道Boris·Habit是个可怜的孩子，而且很有可能永远是一个孩子，哪怕他有异变成某种可怕巨人的可能，那躯壳最内部还是一个孩子，还在哭。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“我明明知道他糟糕透了，但又觉得他没有那么糟。”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parsley·Botch开始意识到一件事：自己一直都在逃跑。他逃出那个家，逃离母亲，然后再从父亲身边逃到外地的大学，再逃到律师事务所去，最终逃到栖息地。可跑起来永远都很累，他从小就不爱跑步，学校要是有体育节，他一看到滋滋冒热气的橡胶跑道就犯头晕。想到这件事他就要吐了，可他还没吃今天的晚饭。栖息地免费提供三餐，而他今天真的一点也吃不下了。是的，本来应该吃得下。他本来是想先去喝点酒放松放松，把大脑中紧绷着的弦松一松。酒精很好，酒精本身就能让他暂时忘记很多东西：忘记工作，忘记生活上的琐事，忘记……忘记母亲，忘记父亲，忘记他们曾经因为大学专业的选择、就业的倾向和一再推辞的本地联谊聚会而吵架，忘记他的父亲让他不能哭，不能抱着玩偶睡觉。他说，Parsley，你要有一颗用火炼过的，比钢铁更坚硬的心。你的牙能碾碎石子，你的视线要能把人点燃，坏男孩要欺负你，你就要勇敢地推回去。如果放到现在，Parsley·Botch会直接说不，会说自己更愿意告知对方“不幸的是，我现在就要起诉你”，但以前他确实会因那些是哭，于是他的父亲就觉得他软弱不争气，甚至不会一拳打回去。当然，那都是以前的事情，但是Parsley·Botch感到那种批判性的视线永远都在，永远悬在他的头顶，时时刻刻看着他，而他就是因为总是做不出对方所要的选择而总是被头顶的激光扫射，更没有任何东西能替他挡。这什么时候才是个头？Parsley·Botch想，要批评的东西永远数不完，他永远都和自己的父亲不一样，永远都对不上节拍，对方是永远能找到惹人不满的地方的，过去是这样，现在是这样，将来也是这样，而他又隐瞒了关于男朋友的事情，他的父亲仍会定期与他通电话，让他多和女孩子们约约会，要给他介绍好姑娘。天知道我能怎么办，我甚至没法跟他聊棒球比赛，因为我一点兴趣也没有！</p><p>之所以要立即把一切都往回倒带，或是试图从将来时的磁带中读取内容，都是因为他刚才经历一场夺门而出的未遂：并非因为他被人抓住了，而是因为他只是从狭窄的小窗瞥了一眼，就马上逃离，甚至连门都没开。是的，这是报应，Parsley想说不定就是因为他儿时不爱跑步痛恨长跑，才会从小到大一直要逃。刚才他完全是从酒吧逃出去，用上最快地速度窜进嘉年华的会场里。怎么会这样，怎么偏偏是他？本来喝酒是要放松的，怎么现在反而变成这个样子？他怎么也来栖息地呢，怎么就逃不掉？Parsley·Botch怎么都想不明白，他完全料不到自己的父亲之前说的“找了份薪水不错的新工作”是在这里，是要重操旧业。是的，他的父亲先前总没固定的工作，出于兴致总换，比起找工作更像是打很多很多的零工，也不善于储蓄，在消费一方面总是今日事今日毕，这就和他不一样。Parsley·Botch感到头晕目眩，自己本是想借酒消愁进酒吧，结果现在进都进不了。他根本想不出要怎么面对，他想自己的父亲肯定知道栖息地是个用来放松的、减轻压力的、让人开心的地方，要是知道他来，指不定就说他精神脆弱本性软弱，只是工作压力在就喘不过气来，接着就要说“哦，我早就说了当律师一点都不适合你”……然后他就会开始自说自话，只说他自己感兴趣的事情了！运动！女孩子！然后再把他做的那些正常人看都不会看一眼的料理全部塞给我——</p><p>好吧。一阵看似短暂实则绵长的妥协出现，Parsley·Botch必须承认，他还是在想念自己的父亲，毕竟他们有两三个月没通过电话，有更长的时间没有面对面说话，而现在的他也知道了自己父亲不强逼着自己放下工作与他碰面的理由……半封闭式的工作环境确实是很难出去。这阵妥协持续着，足够让他再次想起热红酒和混合着汗水气味的海边大风，当他一点也走不动时，就是他的父亲把他背回家的，而说老实话，现在的他比起工作餐，似乎更愿意吃那品相好但材料古怪的料理。</p><p>真复杂。Parsley·Botch想，我明明不想和他碰面，但我又很想他，但他或许根本不会想念我，只会觉得我丢脸。我明明知道他糟糕透了，但又觉得他没有那么糟。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“他们只是都感到十分抱歉，又感到十分悲伤。”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boris·Habit今年三十三岁，在栖息地里高塔中的办公室里自己一个人过生日。这里没有点心师傅用新鲜食材制作的奶油蛋糕，没有从外面蛋糕店里送来的装在纸盒里的蛋糕，只有用彩纸折的蛋糕和蜡烛。他的手指较长较粗，指头又是尖尖的，对他来说折纸应当是很困难的事情。Boris·Habit小学时上美术课，要用纸条折星星，那时他的手就和同龄人不太一样了，而他们的手指就像是有魔法，能做无数次精细的编织。他们能找到很多嘲笑Boris·Habit的理由，手指的粗细与手掌的大小也要成为其中一种理由。但Boris·Habit后来克服这一点，他可以做比他们所会的更加精致的手工作品，他甚至能做出一个妙极了的手偶，还会做用上瓦楞纸的彩色拼贴画，后来也能在墙上画好看的涂鸦。但他们都不会知道，而Martha也不会知道。我不在乎，Boris·Habit想，我这么做当然是因为我克服了，也是因为我喜欢，自己一个人这样过生日也不错。其实也有别的“人”，他的“孩子”，那些纸做的人偶围在他身边，称他为父亲。它们摇头晃脑着说：父亲，生日快乐！Boris·Habit一时间说不清自己到底做了多少个纸偶，但他自己知道每一个纸偶都是不一样的，它们都吞下不同的东西，都分走日记中的自己的一部分，就会成为自己的孩子。Boris·Habit自己并未说（或是他本人没意识到）的部分是父亲一词本身的特殊含义。他的纸偶们似乎具备特殊的心智，其中有个尖角处折了两次的问他为什么不点蜡烛，说烛火暖和。当然是因为我怕你们被烧着了。来吧，选你们喜欢的蛋糕。这很荒诞，但又算得上温馨。纸偶们思虑简单，它们只是很高兴自己的父亲似乎好了起来，不像前段时间里那样时不时地抽泣或是歇斯底里。它们都知道父亲很忙，又总是很悲伤，所以才要准备盛大的庆典让大家开心起来。它们挑选自己要的折纸蛋糕，团团围在他的身旁，Boris·Habit更像是在纸片垒成的小小城堡里：有许多小朋友爱露营，或是直接在家里用布搭起自己的秘密基地，但Boris·Habit没有，纸偶们簇拥着他，他就像是在纸做的堡垒中央——堡垒破了个大洞，炮弹就这么毫无预兆地砸进来，原因是有人直接开门进来连门都不敲。Kamal·Bora，他的助理（确切些说是前助理）匆忙地走了进来，结结巴巴地说想要拿一些放在书架上的书，但还没把话说完就愣住了，同那些纸偶大眼瞪小眼。Kamal·Bora在这时发现自己忘了两件事：他在进门前忘记敲门，今天是Boris·Habit的生日。</p><p>这很糟糕，Kamal知道Boris·Habit最讨厌有谁进办公室前不敲门，知道他会有很大的反应。于是他赶紧道歉并屏住呼吸做好准备。Boris·Habit是很爱笑，但性情古怪，藏在白大褂宽松衣袖下的那双手显得可怕，好像是要把拔牙的钳子也全都藏在袖子里。果不其然Boris·Habit发了大火，他的“孩子”们，那群纸偶，因为他突然站起身而抬高音量，迅速逼近Kamal而要成为一堆堆的纸团。那些纸偶抖得厉害，它们看着自己的“父亲”歇斯底里地喊话，影子投在墙壁上像是巨大的怪物，但是这只巨大的怪物很快地就坍缩下去，这只巨大的怪物开始说话语无伦次，浑身都在战斗。先前他还说话有条有理：我说进来前要怎么做？要敲门，Kamal，这是很基本的……你不为什么不敲门，是因为敲门的时候你就要通过门上的窗户，看见你那口糟糕极了的牙齿呢？上面长满了蓝绿色的苔藓，我都看得一清二楚。是的，他记得如何嘲笑别人的牙齿，而这就是曾经某些人教给他的，但在一呼一吸间他突然从Kamal瞪圆了的、惊恐的双眼里看到了那被反射出的自己的模样：这么一个发怒的模样，多么像某个人啊！而那些在角落瑟瑟发抖的纸偶，那些用铅笔或蜡笔凃出嘴巴的纸偶们脸上的每一条折痕都在剧烈抖动，在很小声地叫“父亲”。Boris·Habit感受到耳鸣，心跳加速，而他的身体无比僵硬无法动弹。他知道发生了什么，他知道自己是多么的害怕藏在门后的未知的、可能一点缘由也没有的东西，他甚至知道自己为什么会因为别人不敲门就进来有那么大的反应，他知道现在再也不可能有人突然开门进来把他的所有东西打碎，不会用拳头打他。他什么都知道，他只是以为这是能克服的，以为自己已经克服了。Boris·Habit试图活动自己的双手，他发现自己左手掌心全是汗，右手则是死死扣着Kamal一手的手腕，而Kamal似乎因惊吓而要哭出来了：“对不起，对不起，Habit，我不会惹你生气的，我只是……我想把那些东西拿回去，毕竟我以后就不在这里工作了。对不起，这份工作看上去的确不适合我，所以请你——请您，不要——”</p><p>这太像了。Boris·Habit在看着Kamal·Bora那干燥起皮的嘴唇上下翻动，看着他发红的眼眶时突然这么想。我和他，我和我的父亲实在是太像了。我起先言听计从，我走在他规划的人生道路上，但他依旧不满意，然后死神带走了他。死神带走他以后，我想我终究能做点别的什么，我想我一定与他不那么像。但结果是什么？结果是我和他仍然相似，那种毫无缘由的愤怒仍然存在，是我无法控制的东西。Boris·Habit感受到强烈的割裂感，一边是他同Kamal·Bora说“抱歉，Kamal，我太冲动了，东西就在那里，你要是想要我的相片，就尽管拿去吧”（他甚至记得说些怪话），另一边是绝望感从他的脚踝开始向上缠绕：你的父亲死去，那个伤害了你、否定了你的一切的父亲被死神带走，你本以为自己对他早就毫无期待，但仍然感受到自己身上某部分连根一同腐坏的痛楚，却又与此同时发现自己极力想要摆脱的部分永远存在。以前有这么一件事，在他的父亲过世Boris·Habit回到原来的家：他很久没有回去，而在父亲离世后由他来处置这间屋子——母亲早就不在这里住，在他去念大学之前他们就分开住了。他整理家中的东西，为了将屋子重新出租而要撕掉旧的墙纸。他走进自己的房间里，在这里一点花的痕迹也没有，而他也不会再去找了。他把墙纸剥下来，看见墙壁上有胶布，胶布上用马克笔画着笑脸，他猛地把胶布撕下来，笑脸被拉伸长至嘴角下垂，他发现胶布后面是掉了牙的孩子在哭泣，有孩子一个字母一个字母地写“爸爸打我，妈妈不理我，没有人爱我”。他本来要把胶布贴回去，但是墙壁一定要清理，于是他必须撕掉所有的墙纸，看到藏在墙纸后的横线，用以记录被拔掉的花瓣的数量。Boris·Habit离开房间时，他的母亲也到了，要来处理那些文件的事情。他并不想让他的母亲注意到这些，很快就打了电话叫粉刷匠过来。他去整理别的东西，这时他的母亲叫住他，说她在客厅电视机下的抽屉里找到了东西：“他以前说这是要在你上大学的时候就给的，但他自己好像都忘了。癌症真是折磨人，不是吗？他自己也治不好自己。”Boris·Habit小心翼翼地打开盒子，里面当然没有花的种子，有的是一块金色的怀表和一套手术刀。他的脑子里嗡嗡直响，他不知道要怎么处理这么一些东西，他以后要当牙医也用不上。他想不明白任何理由，他发现自己永远无法理解自己的父亲，从以前到现在，他都无法理解。Boris·Habit没有用过那套手术刀，也没有用过金色的怀表。他要用特制的、夹着彩色卡片的表，早中晚的不同时段中彩色的卡片会来回转动，到了深夜他就要提溜着怀表去看是否有哪位栖息地的居民还未入眠。但是Boris·Habit总会想起那块金色怀表，那个表盘普通地镶嵌着圆形的玻璃，缀着罗马数字，指针上镶着细碎的锆石。那块金色的怀表似乎永远都在注视着他，所以他把怀表放回盒子里，把那些东西全都收起来了。</p><p>现在，就在Kamal·Bora身旁，他似乎又看见了苍白色的幽灵。那个幽灵永远比他高大，永远有着深深凹陷的眼窝和长条的皱纹，那个幽灵的年龄似乎与生前的年龄无关，那个幽灵永远比他年长，伴着Boris·Habit岁数的增加而增加。Boris·Habit沉默着凝视，那幽灵就缓慢地飘过来，并不是穿透他的身体，而是要与他融为一体。区别不怎么大，区别只在于Boris·Habit今天继续试图与这份绝望感共存，因为这种绝望感永远会在某个时候席卷而来。“好吧，好吧，但你却是吓到我了，医生。”Kamal·Bora耸耸肩，无奈地叹了口气。这句话比较大声，而另一句小声一些。Kamal·Bora事实上不知道Boris·Habit具体有着怎样的过去，因为对方从未提及，而他也尚未仔细观察过栖息地天台上美术房里展示的画作，但他总知道对方是个柔软的人，哪怕他有时做的事情常人完全无法理解，又显得可怕。我当然原谅他。Kamal·Bora对他说：生日快乐，医生。</p><p>他伤害了Kamal，他嘲笑了Kamal，而Kamal之后也会违抗他的命令，于是他就要辞退Kamal。但是在这时，Boris·Habit和Kamal·Bora都忘记了一件事，就是他们之间再也不是上下级的关系了，他们只是都感到十分抱歉，又感到十分悲伤。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从送花的孩子替吸血鬼在栖息地种好了花，吸血鬼便对送花的孩子青睐有加。三种花，在不同的地方享受不同时段的阳光和阴影：养花和待人有相同之处，送花孩子的寡言（其实是无言）让他感到很自在，因为他不用回答一大堆奇怪的问题。他很乐意与送花的孩子分享藏身之处，因为他的孩子逐渐习惯了有阳光的生活，并且不像他那样更爱阴影。送花的孩子在角落坐下休息，吸血鬼把自己藏进披风中，与此同时咀嚼泡泡糖。事实上注重口腔健康状况的医生似乎早就私下警告他要少吃，不过吸血鬼并不在意，而吸血鬼似乎从来也不受蛀牙的困扰——没有疾病，没有死亡。在吸血鬼询问送花的孩子是否愿意听一位忧郁的老男人的长篇大论前，对方先给他拍下照片，递给他。送花的孩子打自从Mirphy那儿收到一台旧相机后就有了逢人便照相的习惯，而从没给自己照过。感光的相纸放在口袋里，只可惜照片不经妥善保存就不能留很久。当然，在照片中看不到吸血鬼的模样，只能看到浮空的泡泡糖泡泡和立着领子的披风。“这是我，”吸血鬼说，“人类的摄影设备无法留下我的模样，这很正常。我的家人们只有留下画像，也只能留下画像，每年冬天我回到吸血鬼聚居的岛屿上，在宅上和远亲见面。吸血鬼们遍布世界的角落，伴随时间流逝流浪。一些吸血鬼每隔几年就为自己办一次死亡证明，更换身份继续生活……”送花的孩子并不会做什么，送花的孩子也不说话，最初就是点头，表示自己愿意倾听。</p><p>“吸血鬼就是这样的，等到几十年或者是更多年以后，我必然会继续独自生活。我会失去我的妻子，接着是我的孩子。我曾经以为吸血鬼只要不被杀死就能永生，但我意识到从来就没有永生……其实我并不在乎永生本身，我并非因永生以我的种族为傲，我只是发现你之所以活着，是因为有人记得关于你的事情，有人对你形成了印象，不可复制的印象。于是你活着，你因为这些印象变得立体。我不喜欢人群，但客观上来说他者的存在是某种连接中不可缺少的结点。因此，只要有谁死去了，你身上的那部分也会彻底消失。”</p><p>“先说说别的。是的，我来栖息地不只是为了做园艺，我……几百年来，我从没面对过当父母这样的挑战。我的女儿想来栖息地，我就跟着一起来了。”</p><p>“但她不像花朵那样简单。她十三岁的生日刚过，同时她看上去像是开始对她的老父亲感到厌倦了，我……我担心她会永远厌倦。先前她把自己的姓改了，她说那与个人无关，只是个艺名。我知道她或许很快就会腻味，或是改变主意，不久后就会改回去，而许多吸血鬼活着的时候会不断更换自己的身份，更换自己的姓名，名字本身就是，也只是个代号。照道理应该是这样，可是我仍然感到沮丧。”</p><p>“我知道我并不是个好父亲，因为我还有很多东西需要去学。也许我的孩子不再需要我，因为她成长的速度比我快，她更像人类而不是吸血鬼，她有着极其充沛的动机，她……不只是外貌，她的心灵上也有一部分像极了她的母亲。”</p><p>“她从十二岁开始就再也没说过她爱我了。是的，我长生不老，在吸血鬼眼里，总是不会有很长的时间，但是那一年对我来说无比漫长。”</p><p>“她或许并不爱我，所以才会改姓，之后也不愿到中庭来看我。抱歉，送花的孩子，我本不应用这些冗长的话语打搅你的休憩，因为你在这有很多事情要做。去吧，送花的孩子，感谢你的倾听，但现在我只需要自己在这里呆一会儿……你需要泡泡糖吗？”</p><p>送花的孩子接过长条状的泡泡糖，看着上面的彩色图案，而后将外面的包装剥开。送花的孩子其实不怎么吃口香糖，只是想起总在自己房间门口停留的女孩说起自己的父亲时会提到吹得又大又圆的泡泡。送花的孩子在某个房间中找到了扩音喇叭，一直带在身上，但也找不到什么用途，心里记着的是吸血鬼的话。他在回房间路上遇到Nat，她主动找了话题，同时又提到她的父亲。父亲，哦。送花的孩子什么也没说，但心里做着打算，想着要怎么让那些蓝色的粒子再次快活地飘散在空气中。Nat起先问送花的孩子与楼下的人相处得怎么样，有没有幸运地让他们振作起来，也并不在意送花的孩子是点头还是摇头，她就是认定对方做得来这些事情，认为送花的孩子一定能处理好。这对她来说是委托的开端：“好，我有个任务要让你去做，你能胜任吗？”送花的孩子对此有自信，自然会点头，并且从不拒绝。</p><p>“我的爸爸，这个成天闷闷不乐的家伙，现在成天在楼下无所事事，看起来很没用。”她困惑，她的困惑在于自己的父亲平日只要看着他养的那些花和躲在阴影中就能开心起来，但现在不是这样。她也有补充，说自己无意冒犯，她只是觉得自己的父亲变得奇怪。机器坏了需要维修，并且总能修好，于是人也应该一样，吸血鬼算在了举一反三的范畴中，所以也能修好，而送花的孩子就是提着工具箱的人——Nat就是这么想，于是就是要把任务交给负责给人加油打气的、总能将伤心的人“修”好的送花的孩子。这是你的工作，对吧？是你应该去修好他。</p><p>这不单单是谁的错的问题，Nat·Vancey在良好环境下长大，得到适度的社会化培养。她的父母虽有极大不同但求同存异，她的同学知她有些特别但又友善，而她大多数时候总能获得自己想要的东西，于是她总觉得都是能修好的：用胶水粘好花盆，用螺丝刀拧紧螺丝，后院的平地可以挖坑也能填埋，谢了的花还有新的花期。人也是这样，她知道自己的父母偶有口角，但总能和好，夜晚时他们会在林荫道上静静地散步，什么都不说。但总该有谁告诉她人不是机器，是谁修都没有差别（更何况人是修不好的）。送花的孩子比谁都清楚这一点，于是送花的孩子不点头，而Nat·Vancey则还是要时不时猫着腰偷偷溜到楼梯口，去看她的父亲，再蹑手蹑脚着回到送花孩子的房间门口：我的父亲看上去完全没有好起来！修好他，修好他，这是你的责任，明白吗？</p><p>送花的孩子用力地摇了摇头。无礼！真是无礼！送花的孩子善用沉默引出话头，于是就是Nat最先提起改姓的事情：就算我的爸爸因为我的名字或者其他的什么事情不开心，那也不是我的问题！如果他感觉自己被冒犯——或者不是冒犯，反正就是类似的东西，真是蠢极啦！不管怎样，都不该是我去解决那个问题，而应该是你，你来栖息地就是做这些事情的。送花的孩子不回应她，只是看，看她单手叉腰叹气活像个小大人，实则面对父亲时的孩子气顽固不化。</p><p>“好吧，如果你认为我要像个大人然后告诉他……我很爱你，爸爸。那你就错啦，书呆子！就算我确实爱他，那也不该是我——”</p><p>这时，Nat·Vancey才留意到那扩音喇叭就要贴在她的脸上，正发出刺耳的嗡嗡声。显而易见，她方才所说的话，早就从赌气与不坦诚中剥掉外壳，悄悄地钻出扩音喇叭，传到楼下去了。有些东西终归是要表达出来才有意义，藏着掖着又难以看出。送花的孩子计谋得逞，于是怀揣着花束与扩音喇叭快速地跑下楼去，而不管Nat·Vancey在后面追着喊。Nat·Vancey很快就累了，她靠着墙，想也想不明白为什么自己会觉得这句话很难脱出口。哦，吵架，她终于想起一件事，想起自己父母间为数不多口角中的一次，她的母亲在父亲面前哭泣，说你或许从来没爱过我。哦，哦，那时的Nat·Vancey仍能置身事外，想对于她父亲这样的人来说，能同一个人类组成新家庭就属实不易，不过她的的确确对自己父亲的过分内敛颇有微词，那时她甚至以为说出“爱”这个字对他来说就等同于被高温太阳光三百六十度无死角照射。现在她好像理解了那种话在口中说不出的感觉，但说还是要说的。Nat·Vancey感到一种如释重负，她自己是想不出原来靠这种方式就能让任何人轻松一点。她长舒一口气，又忽然想起一件事，便趿拉着拖鞋，走到站在楼梯口的画家身边：嘿，Dallas，你有没有兴趣画关于超自然现象的东西……？啊，我当然身上不会有钱……不用？嗯，好，我总能要到我要的东西。我明天就把模特叫来，那位模特可能还需要整理整理心情，准备好花朵道具才会来。</p><p>在楼下中庭，吸血鬼听到了扩音喇叭传出的声音。这声音充斥杂音然而无比熟悉，吸血鬼听到了漫长一年中并未听到的话。他感到明朗，他知道自己听到了什么：我的女儿爱着我。我先前觉得她逐渐厌倦了自己的父亲，但仔细向来我确实从未直接问过她……当父亲真难，我还有好多要学的东西，做得也不算好。但只要我的女儿爱我，那我一定也做对了一些事情。当吸血鬼咧嘴笑起来，露出尖尖的两颗牙齿时，蓝色的粒子在他周围漂浮，仿佛说话时冒出的气泡也要变成蓝色。这些粒子逐渐上升，或许常在楼梯口徘徊而窥探的孩子也会看到它。我的父亲会被“修”好，但如果只有送花的孩子在，或许也修不好。这孩子想，也许我现在就该去看看他和他那些蠢极了的花朵。但我也很喜欢花朵，也很爱他。</p><p>Nat·Varnnia重复着进行深呼吸，然后想起一件事，便是自己从未闻过父亲在怀中抱着的那盆花。她觉得那盆花特别，有着小小的笑脸与粉紫色的花瓣，与他从前种的花朵都不一样。是的，当Nat·Varnnia下楼去的时候，她的父亲这时就会告诉她这盆花其实与她很像。有时她的父亲陷入关于永生的噩梦，然后就会被这盆花唤醒——其实是她，是她觉得吸血鬼作息时间着实异常，就会进房间叫他，但是不把窗帘直接拉开：看在太阳的份上，她会让她先闻闻花朵的倾向。可惜你房间没种花，所以你必须得起床，然后才能到后院看你的花。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“也许我只是缺乏勇气。”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boris·Habit双臂叠在办公桌上，枕着厚厚的一沓纸睡着：他很累，因为作为栖息地的管理者，许多事情都需要他亲力亲为。前段时间他辞退Kamal，而Wallus已经躲进墙壁后，久久没有出现过。他时不时会想自己是否要亲自去见见Gillis，不过介于监控中对方表现良好，那一成不变的大大笑容十分优秀，他就放下了心。Boris·Habit希望所有人都能像Gillis·Soco一样，都是因为自己开心起来，而不是因为别的谁。送花孩子来到栖息地纯属一场意外，他对花匠一家的印象可以说是一点都没有，为数不多的印象只残留于童年时期，留着稀薄的色彩斑斓的根，而他难以用铲子挖开结块的泥土。他偶尔在花店门前驻足，又或者在地处偏僻的吸血鬼住所来回踱步，试图以此弥补某种缺憾：弥补是弥补，但都不是他自己的。送花的孩子带着花束和地图来，展开的地图上路线从北到南，必然穿过栖息地。Boris·Habit心生古怪危机感，认为这小小孩子必然要从他这里夺走什么，于是起初笑眯眯，接着还是笑眯眯：笑眯眯地威慑对方。栖息地内有监控摄像头，于是Boris·Habit总能知道发生了什么，知道自己说了那些话时一些栖息地的居民要哭得多厉害（Randy依旧为自己身上没有酸黄瓜的气味而难过，但他已经为对方准备好了只在盛大庆典上展示的惊喜）。他们现在有多难过，之后就会有多开心，铺在地底的弹簧就能蓄更大的力，让他们弹到更高的地方。要是不这么做，他们又怎么能快乐起来？然而他看到了蓝色的粒子，在楼上在楼下，还会出现在他曾光顾过一次并附上涂鸦作为纪念的酒吧。Boris·Habit不需出示id卡也能兑换一杯饮料，但酒吧的管理人Jimothan永远只会给他一杯soft drink，然后去擦一排排的玻璃杯。他能感受到Jimothan总在有意躲避自己的视线，于是他会心生一种不尖锐的恶意，要让对方必须看着自己，由此才能确定在栖息地里所有人都得听他的话。如若是这样，Jimothan就不会退开，他会对着Boris·Habit叹气。其实他是个软弱的男人，和我的孩子一样。Jimothan总会这么想，然后继续擦玻璃杯，擦到那杯子不能变得更晶莹剔透后再给Boris·Habit续上一杯，然后依旧什么也不说。先前酒吧的点唱机坏了，修不好，于是他们都只能听到绒布摩擦玻璃杯时发出的咯吱咯吱的声音。Jimothan听从栖息地管理者的命令，看他在墙壁上绘制涂鸦。如果要在天花板上画，哪怕他很高当然也需要梯子。Jimothan想，Boris·Habit每天都在笑，但并不像涂鸦上的那样快乐；自己的儿子每天都愁眉苦脸，同时又和儿时照片上的忧心忡忡不一样。Jimothan担心的事情有这么一件，他觉得Boris·Habit这个人本身就像是在高处摇摇欲坠，他本人就是那歪歪扭扭高塔上倾倒的三角屋顶，大约只需一记（最多是两记）猛击，他就会马上掉入地底。但Jimothan什么都不会做，因为在面对自己的儿子时他也什么都没做，所以更不会对Boris·Habit做什么：一杯饮料就是极限。</p><p>那种回忆与Boris·Habit无关，那类琐事是第三者视角才有的察觉，他自己本身是认为一模一样的饮料也不会把他带回往日创伤：我都能把当时发生的事情画成画挂在天台上当成故事讲，我又怎么会为此感到伤心？但他依旧梦到十岁时发生的事情，反复做梦，三月十一日的梦加剧他精神上的恶化，这个梦也为此助推。但唯一的不同是梦中的他是现在的他，不是十岁时的他，所以现在的他应该比自己记忆中的父亲更加高大。这是回放过无数次的画面，他的父亲朝他扑过来，而他明显能料到这点，并能躲开那攻击。他的速度很快，他迅速地把花盆放在了桌上，然后操起一把木头椅子砸向父亲的头。他的父亲倒在地上咒骂他，试图伸手抓住那椅子的椅腿，但他可以用单膝压住对方的腹部，用椅子朝着对方的头部进行重复猛砸。老旧的木头椅子因为多次重击崩裂开，椅腿掉在了地上。椅背无法使用，于是他捡起断裂处布满木刺的椅腿，对着父亲的脸进行着殴打。他看见他的父亲满脸是血，有长长的划伤，同时他的父亲就着全是血丝的唾沫吐掉两颗断了一半的牙：现在，没有谁会伤害他的百合花，也没有谁会伤害他。但他没有走，他手边就有牙医们所用的工具，于是他换了一个姿势，俯在父亲面前，一颗一颗地拔掉了对方口中的牙齿，并且清晰地听到辱骂变成清晰的讨饶再到模糊的恳求。多可悲。他每拔一颗就如此重复。当他拔完牙时，才心生疑虑，自己拔牙需要用上两只手，那么，又是谁帮他托着放着各类钳子剪子钩子的工具盘？他转头，是一个彩色的、别着发卡的幽灵双手扶着不锈钢托盘。幽灵穿着带白色泡泡袖的背带裙，明明是咧嘴笑却没有一颗牙齿。Martha，当他说出这名字时，幽灵就靠近他。幽灵说：我会永远爱你，Boris。没有人会爱你，但我会永远爱你。这种话语是一种不真实的诅咒，不真实之处在于他自己清楚地知道Martha永远不会爱他，之所以是诅咒是因为没有人会爱他这一点并非虚假。Boris·Habit掐住彩色的幽灵的脖子，幽灵的嘴越咧越大，最终放大到如同他放置在嘉年华场地中的那台机器：Martha，有着鲜红的唇瓣和洁白的牙齿，会吐出让人放松的气体，让人永远快乐。Boris·Habit已经拿自己做过实验，确信一切都会变好，他能把那种快乐传遍全世界。他杀死了彩色的幽灵，也拔掉了她那口完美的洁白的牙齿——</p><p>随后他后悔了。我在做什么？我为什么要对他们做相同的事情？如果是这样，我又同他们有什么区别？Boris·Habit从梦中惊醒，胸口有撕裂似的疼痛。汗水浸透他的衣服，他的长发因冷汗拧成一束又一束。他起身，呆滞地站在窗边向下望，看到Martha仍在运作，细长的烟囱中吐出气体，正在不断向上飘。Boris·Habit感到恐惧，因为他既因那只是个噩梦感到庆幸，又因那只是个噩梦而遗憾……遗憾，对，遗憾，现今的他为自己在那时不作出任何反抗感到后悔（哪怕就算时光倒流到那个时候，他依旧难以做出任何反抗）。我要阻止我的父亲，告诉我的母亲，我要继续养花，在面对同班同学对自己牙齿的羞辱时给予还击……不能，这些脑海中构筑好的场景终究只是想象，而他甚至发现事到如今自己脑海中印象最为深刻的异性竟然也只有Martha，并永远会是那漂亮的模样。剧烈的反胃感让Boris·Habit反复地用拳头砸向玻璃，他甚至想要一头撞破窗户，就这么跳下去。</p><p>然而我没有勇气。Boris·Habit直直地看着高塔之下的地面，清晰地意识到应当只有人推他一把，他才能做出这样的事情。我还有未完成的事情，盛大的庆典就要到来，而我已经下定决心要让所有将皱紧眉头藏起来的人大笑起来。为了确信自己的想法，Boris·Habit打开缺了许多页的日记本（是的，许多页他自己都不知道是如何丢失的），想要找到某一日的记录。找不到，他发现自己的三月十一号终究是永远地遗失了，于是他只能做出替代，就是在日记本上画上更多的笑脸，自己面对着玻璃窗用手指拉扯两边嘴角。他确信自己全都记住了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“我们分开了，但这不意味着我们否定了彼此。”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parsley·Botch处于饥饿，而送花的孩子永远会帮栖息地居民的忙，于是就要为他带去一份料理。事实上Parsley·Botch在绝大部分时间里擅长忍耐，并且情绪少有外露，只有在饮酒时才算得上是找到了一个出口。他确实很想再去酒吧一次，但是他依旧难以鼓起勇气，无法面对。是的，送花的孩子当然能从姓氏中看出一点玄机，所以才会把一张照片递给他：对，那就是我的父亲，我隔着薄薄的一张纸也能感受到他那批判着我的目光。他要把我从头到脚看一遍，永远都能找出不符合他心意的地方，觉得我明明跟着他一起生活了那么久，却与他一点都不像。后面的一些话当然没有和送花的孩子讲，Parsley·Botch认为自己并不是想要向谁倾倒苦水（更何况他觉得送花的孩子年纪还小），同时也觉得没有什么好说的。他自己也感到郁结，因为某些念头在他心里环绕很久：婚姻，异性之间的婚姻，他对此的理解仍旧是一片混沌，并未与他的父亲提起过，而他也不知道自己的父亲如何看待离婚那件事本身，只能从些许醉话里加以猜测。他的的确确从父亲口中听到了被拆分成更多个音节才吐出的母亲的名字，但他又确信这么一种想念他的母亲绝不知晓，而他的父亲同时也不会为了他的母亲改变自己的生活方式。</p><p>难以理解。Parsley·Botch在艳阳下低头，同时觉得自己无用，会因一张轻飘飘的照片而想了那么多。没人知道为什么嘉年华的场地角落会有未干的油漆和正焚烧着的装杂物的油桶，这和嘉年华本身一点也不搭，他感到更热了，但又不想脱下西装，他试图让自己看上去仍然着装正式，哪怕他来这里的目的是为了舒缓压力放松心情：一位律师的职业素养。他想，我来嘉年华本是想要看看有什么让人放松的游戏，但却只有长相古怪的纸偶。他从来没和那些纸偶说过一句话，但它们总能让他联想到栖息地的管理人Boris·Habit，应当是因为它们身上具有着相似的气质。Parsley·Botch饥肠辘辘，但大脑转得飞快，这是他在儿时就形成的一种反应机制，用以应对饥饿、无聊与悲伤——悲伤与饥饿两种感受具有相近的部分，都是具有想将某种东西一口闷下的渴望，而当他这么做时，注意力就会被转移，感受就不再那么强烈。他很快就能在脑海里描画出Boris·Habit的形象：男性，长发，坐在办公椅上也显得高大，在笑但却不显得容易亲近，有些夸张。男人的手太大，手指尤其特别，可能不擅长使用电脑打字，也许比起电子邮件更惯用写信。男人善于观察他人，目的不在于医治而在于嘲讽，但又是一种具有孩子气的嘲讽。Parsley·Botch当时有一瞬间怀疑自己上了贼船，怀疑也许这位医生一点也不靠谱。但是栖息地确实远离城市喧嚣，住宿费用似乎不及这里包三餐及使用其他设施所需的成本（虽然后来他被困在嘉年华场地里后三餐送不进来，他也吃不下去），于是他点头。如若说当时他有什么奇怪的直感，应该就是因这位医生在询问职业时微妙地停顿而产生的。做律师有什么奇怪的吗？他想，但那医生仍然要在停顿后多问一句“是你自己想要当律师的吗”。这应该算是Parsley·Botch能完全直接回答的问题了，因为这不符合父亲的期待，但符合自己的：是的，是我自己想要当律师。当律师很累，也很辛苦，但既然是我自己想要当，那就应该承担后果。医生的停顿持续了很久，笔尖在文件夹夹着的纸页上不断移动，发出沙沙的声音：可以了，你出去吧，Parsley·Botch。祝你在栖息地玩得开心。多么奇怪。Parsley·Botch对那种迟疑与停顿异常敏感，这种敏感是在他与各种各样的当事人接触时所养成的，而这时的他并不会把这种敏感和自己的父亲联系到一起，而他的父亲也不会想到自己的儿子在面对同一个人时会有和自己一样敏锐的觉察。</p><p>送花的孩子为了准备一份料理东奔西走，Parsley·Botch看着送花的孩子在占卜师的帐篷附近徘徊，又到了墙角，之后就没踪影了。等送花的孩子回来时，手上已经端着他十分熟悉的料理：彩虹色的木板肋眼牛排，搭配有螺母状的蘑菇，荤素搭配营养均衡，加上一片芝士，显然是他父亲的得意料理。是的，还是那句话，他其实还是很想念，而这与他先前不敢进入酒吧一点也不矛盾。他大口咀嚼这些料理，送花的孩子看着他，似乎正为他的肠胃感到担忧。但这没事，我习惯了，这让我感到很有安全感，全身也暖和起来了。他这么说，吃完后要用身上带着的面巾纸擦擦嘴角，确认没有颜料粘在上面：哦，我的父亲有说什么吗？送花的孩子点点头。Parsley·Botch先前问的时候是顺口问的，得到点头后就变得更为小心翼翼——他说的是关于运动和女孩子的事吗？摇头。是关于我的母亲吗？摇头。……我？是关于我吗？他是在想念我吗？送花的孩子对他点头，而这也不是送花孩子为安慰人编造的谎话。Parsley·Botch想，既然如此，自己不管怎样也该去酒吧，可以和自己的父亲说说话，哪怕就说一句，就算是为了去喝上一杯也可以。Parsley·Botch走在去酒吧的路上时，他的父亲Jimothan·Botch正在看照片。送花的孩子把Parsley·Botch的照片给了他，只有在那时Jimothan·Botch才想起来，自己很久都没和自己的孩子拍过照了，手头上也没有自己孩子长大后的照片。这张照片显然因角度而拍不到全身，送花的孩子并没有Parsley高，于是最多就是胸口以上的部分……他的眼睛很像我。Jimothan·Botch想，而这时的他不会再试图将自己的孩子从头到脚批判一番。他洗干净了手，把照片一点一点地塞进上衣内侧的口袋里：正正好，那么一个口袋好像就是为了放这张照片才缝在那里的。Jimothan·Botch具备他的儿子知晓的那种矛盾，并非没有强烈的想念，只是生活轨迹看起上去没有变化。他觉得自己的孩子软弱，但想念本身与此并不冲突。Jimothan·Botch，一个硬汉，至少是一个想成为硬汉的，或是曾经是个硬汉的中年男人，认为带有柔情的思念会破坏这一形象，又说不出口，最后只会偷偷地想，甚至要让送花的孩子不要告诉别人，在自己的儿子进入酒吧时，也早就把照片藏好了。他要让自己的态度无比端正，就像是面对其他的客人那样，但同时又有一丝不安与窘迫，因为他确实从来不清楚自己的孩子喜欢什么，但现在他有机会知道，因为他的孩子和他同时开了口，说想要和对方说上几句话。</p><p> </p><p>最终，送花的孩子还有再去酒吧，因为要帮其他栖息地居民的忙。Tiff·Webber和Boris·Habit签的合同还在，Jerafina的眼镜也还没找到，躲在墙里的Wallus想再听一次被酸液溶解的唱片里的歌。送花的孩子正要把银色的硬币塞进点唱机，就感受到蓝色的粒子要飘过来，其中似乎还混着酒精的味道。Parsley·Botch看上去很是放松，说他或许能永远待在这里，而自己的父亲看上去也没那么糟糕。送花的孩子见Jimothan在忙前忙后，不过酒吧里的库存显然足够容纳更多来这里喝酒的人们。Jimothan见到了送花的孩子，眯着眼嘀嘀咕咕：我之前都不知道他喜欢喝马丁尼！送花的孩子本也想凑个热闹，但Jimothan要送花的孩子出示id卡。送花的孩子比划半天，试图表示未成年人至少可以喝无酒精饮料，但Jimothan坚持原则直摇头。Parsley·Botch并不知道那儿发生了什么，他整个人正漂浮在似乎无比蓬松柔软的空气里，正要把身上的紧绷感一点一点地去除掉。我的孩子酒量看起来一点也不好，Jimothan·Botch把酒瓶子一个又一个地码整齐，一点也不像我。但是？但是，这没什么，他是Parsley，我是Jimothan，我怎么现在才知道这一点呢。他是个笨孩子，可我也是个傻瓜……我知道你想说什么，送花的孩子，我会在他清醒的时候，把这些话告诉他的。可是我要怎么带着他离开栖息地呢？之后我就不能再让他继续喝酒了。你用行李箱嘛，打包带走。Jerafina远远地举着酒杯这么说，然后就被Tiff反驳下去：你醉了。Tiff滴酒不沾，说喝酒喝多伤嗓子，最多就是抿几口。况且这里的醉鬼又多了一个，总有人需要照顾。Tiff·Webber看着送花的孩子，不知怎么的就又多说了一些：你虽然年纪小，但是比一些成年人还会照顾人。不是因为你的心够软，只是心软并不足够……我就是心太软了，所以他们一哭，我就一点办法也没有。谁？Habit医生是这样，Ronbo也是这样，但对于Ronbo来说，笑和哭都必须是他人生的常态，他自己也乐在其中。我与他想的不一样，所以我们分开了，但这不意味着我们否定了彼此。我希望他将来过得幸福，Habit医生也同样。总之，要是是你，也许就能帮帮他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>送花的孩子可以选择不看，但事情仍然发生了，而当事人没有权利做出选择。这很让人悲伤。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事实上，即便Tiff·Webber什么都不说，送花的孩子也觉得自己有事情要做。送花的孩子帮助了Lulia·Fame，于是上天台的路就有了，上去时还能看见她惬意地在躺椅上躺平，又有太阳伞的遮挡。有时候栖息地的居民们觉得送花的孩子无所不能，因为送花的孩子不仅会种花、送花，还会用各种方法让人开心（否则嘉年华就不会再一次开放），虽然有的时候也要给人添一些麻烦。送花的孩子为了让Tim·Tam开心而到处挥舞拳头，好在拳套里垫着海绵，打人也不怎么痛。要整整二十下，于是送花的孩子必须在栖息地里来回地跑，然后将轻轻一记拳击塞入栖息地居民怀中。整个过程很是顺利，送花的孩子是在楼梯与中庭的连接处停下的。在这里满是酸黄瓜的气味，Randy·Hapukurk每日为酸黄瓜献上赞美诗，无暇顾及送花孩子的到来。送花孩子绕到他的身后，也不知是不是因为拿着拳套才对墙壁上的字眼格外敏感：No Punching。这倒和眼前有个开关就想按下去的感觉不一样，送花的孩子总觉得一纸禁令旁的海报后藏着什么东西。彩色的海报四角尖尖，栖息地的管理者Boris·Habit眯眼露出微笑。“Habit loves you”，一记拳击不会让人很痛但足够打穿一张纸，笑脸和话语全都破掉，其中露出写在墙上的一行歪歪扭扭的字：我的秘密藏物处。送花的孩子凭借日记的纸页足够拼凑出Boris·Habit经历的一部分，为一个看起来邪恶而又脆弱的男人把几块拼图拼上：送花的孩子难以对此置之不理。因此，送花的孩子才会过了一会儿才试图拿出里面藏着的，显然属于Kamal·Bora的那把牙刷（Boris·Habit为了清理Martha拿走了所有人的牙刷，因此Kamal·Bora许久没有刷过牙，反而又遭到嘲笑——“然后我就被他解雇了”）。送花的孩子忽然觉得心里空落落的，总想着刚才被自己一拳打破的海报。诚然Boris·Habit性情恶劣，待人时总会用上一种古怪的玩心，但……这多奇怪啊。送花的孩子先把牙刷放进口袋里，随后仔细地看着那一捧小小的牙齿。</p><p>这会是他十岁时的遗留物吗？送花的孩子已经知道Boris·Habit十岁时的遭遇，所以会不由自主地如此猜测。当然，送花的孩子不可能直接去问本人，也不会把这牙齿私藏起来。送花的孩子把地上的海报碎片摊平，试图做出一点小小的挽救。然而就算用词典压上几天几夜，上面的褶皱也不会消失，掉了的碎片也找不到，但送花的孩子仍然放下拳套，在地上慢慢摸索。最后送花的孩子感到左手指尖碰到东西，于是抓起纸片，注意到那是海报上笑容的一部分。但是这里没有胶水，至少没有有形的胶水。Randy·Hapukurk这时注意到身后的动静，转头后好奇地蹲在地上询问：你在做什么，送花的孩子？这欢快而轻松的空气里好像有了一点裂痕，是这样的吗？送花的孩子轻轻点头，Randy·Hapukurk接过海报碎片细细看，而显然酸黄瓜的气味无法起到黏合的效果。有些东西破了就是破了，粘回去也不是本来的样子。等我把诗集写好，你可以把它们夹进诗集里，至少这证明了除了他以外有人还是记着他的。Randy知道送花的孩子在想什么，于是又作补充，说自己当然还在生Habit医生的气，怪他说那种丧气话。但我很容易消气，因为在我不开心的时候我有了一些写诗的灵感，只要让他闻到我身上完美的酸黄瓜的气味，我就能彻底原谅他啦！但是我现在还是有点害怕他，因为他对让人开心这件事太执着了，我觉得怪怪的。送花的孩子听他把话说完，他们一起把地上的海报碎片全部找到。送花的孩子小心翼翼地把碎片拢起，彩色的碎片装在花束中比其他的物品更有花瓣的样子。送花的孩子感到有些悲伤，但送花的孩子不会因为悲伤而停下，因为自己还有真正要送的花。是的，送花的孩子仍然在忙碌，也顾不上为天台上展出的作品内容本身而悲伤，而是要试图跳得更高去把画上悬挂的墨镜给拿下来。男人把自己的过去弄成画展示出来给所有人看，也许是想要告诉所有人自己已经克服而不再悲伤，好像故事讲得多了就不再是自己身上的一部分似的，然而这本身就证明了伤害的存在，男人身上的某些部分可能也即将死去（或者是已经死去）。送花的孩子在把墨镜放入花束里后仰起头，去看先前完美地融合了墨镜轮廓的画面：男人，留着胡子的男人，眼神凶狠，这应该就是墨镜能完全嵌入画面而近乎不让人感到异常的原因。送花的孩子下意识地后退两步，知道这男人接下来要做什么，于是不再按下展示房间墙壁上的按钮。送花的孩子选择不再去看了，送花的孩子可以选择不看，但事情仍然发生了，而当事人没有权利做出选择。这很让人悲伤。</p><p>墨镜回到了自己的主人身边，送花的孩子能从Jerafina那儿要到很多个吻。吻本身应当代表某些东西，于是送花的孩子愿意来来回回地去讨要。送花的孩子很快就让栖息地里的所有居民都开心起来，手头也有了带闪光灯的相机。于是送花的孩子带着吻东奔西走，似乎觉得好的东西就是要送给所有人。大多数人都欣然接受，也有将这解读为某种情感表达，认真叙说种种感情异同的，少有的是拒绝的，送花的孩子没想到Putunia·Mollar会成为拒绝的那位，而拒绝的理由又很直截了当，也就是她会说的话：绿色的敌人喜欢吻，而吻又让人变得软弱。是的，想成为超级英雄的女孩拒绝了吻，于是送花的孩子现在手头上就多留了一个。那这个吻要到何处去呢？送花的孩子想了想，还是觉得好的东西应该留给别人，于是就把这么一个带着马丁尼气味的吻放入了花束当中。送花的孩子有意让这个吻埋进海报的碎片里，似乎这样就能做出一点弥补。送花的孩子当然要去见医生，但一切至少都得等到明天。Kamal·Bora鼓足了勇气，于是能打开通向医生办公室的隧道，并给送花的孩子一些忠告：明天起来时可不要深呼吸。他会负责去找栖息地的其他居民，让他们早些离开（当然，既然他们都开心起来了，似乎也没有理由继续待在这里）。如此看来，之后应该就只有送花的孩子会留在这里了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“爸，你是不是认识那个奇怪的医生？”</p><p> </p><p>显然吸血鬼不会因为在大巴上咀嚼口香糖而晕车，并且还能吹出更大的泡泡。但当自己的女儿要和自己说话，吸血鬼就会认真地听，于是就不再继续，而是拿出了包装纸，文雅地把吐出的泡泡糖包好，放进了前排座椅后背的垃圾袋里：“奇怪？哦，他确实有些……特别。”</p><p> </p><p>“重点不对！啊，我都忘了你已经——几岁来着？你已经一大把年纪了，多认识一些人也不奇怪。算了，忘了吧，我本来想说的认识是那种你和他说过话的认识，但想了想，你这种人根本就不可能和别人主动搭话。”</p><p> </p><p>“你说得对，Nat。我确实从未和他说上几句话，只是见过一面，而他应该也不记得我。”</p><p> </p><p>“见面？哦，这比我想象中的要好一点，我以为你在认识我妈之前都没和人类见过多少面。爸，你以前见到他的时候，他就是现在这副样子了吗？我不喜欢那个什么庆典的事情，总觉得很不对劲，而他本人也有点让人起鸡皮疙瘩。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是在葬礼上见到他的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……呃，哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，这个话题对于人类来说的确总是很敏感的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不是这个意思，我只是——你竟然会去参加别人的葬礼？这很难想象。”</p><p> </p><p>“其实在那之前，我已经一百二十五年没参加过葬礼了。”</p><p> </p><p>“吸血鬼们举办葬礼吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们通常不那么做。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？因为你们很强大吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“爸？”</p><p> </p><p>“……或许我们下次可以找个更合适的时机，再谈论这个话题，Nat。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>送花的孩子现在能确信，栖息地的居民在昨晚已经全部离开：什么都没有，走廊上中庭里，都只剩下那些纸偶。那些纸偶向送花的孩子招手，也堵住了去天台的路。送花的孩子记得Kamal·Bora的忠告，并不会深呼吸一口气，也没有直接晕倒过去。栖息地笼罩在一层浅色的烟雾之中，送花的孩子置身其中，目前为止仍能保持清醒的神智，反倒是本不该吸入任何气体的纸偶在手舞足蹈，邀请送花的孩子加入它们。纸偶们挥舞着长长的手臂，手掌上连接着的、有着固定关节的手指也在一同动着，它们有着同自己的父亲近乎相同的手指，很长，并有着微微尖锐的尖端。起初送花的孩子以为这些纸偶要冲向自己，要用那双手抓住自己的胳膊，但事实上这些纸偶只是各自在原地站着。这些纸偶的脸上都被画着大大的笑容，送花的孩子不知这么多这么多个用黑色蜡笔画出的弧度是不是为了将快乐的信号放大，Boris·Habit想做的似乎就是这样的事情。送花的孩子本想送花，但是那三朵花早就种在中庭里——还有一朵，但这一朵是最为珍贵的，只能送给某一个人。</p><p>一朵百合，养的时间不算很长，是Milie·Coulro在中庭打发时间时掘地三尺发现了种子（也许是因无聊才去找吸血鬼借来了铲子）。Milie·Coulro生来喜好恶作剧，捉弄对象大多数时候是Ronbo但也要捉弄其他人，或许Boris·Habit也是她的目标之一，但仍旧感官敏锐，称这些深埋在地下的奇怪种子大约具有某些情感价值。直觉，她说，是直觉，毕竟我今年刚过六岁，我什么也不懂。总之，种子就是这么来的，但种子也要培养。送花的孩子为吸血鬼种完花后就只剩那朵花要养，于是直接放入窗台的花盆中。花朵长得很快，最终长出奇妙的唇形模样，与送花孩子先前所见的花都不同。这朵花唇瓣紧闭，似乎在等待。事实上花朵的打开完全是因一次巧合，送花的孩子在看到这花朵的颜色时总想起Jerafina四处送的飞吻，于是也送给这朵花，这朵花就真的打开了。这朵花就是这样的吗？又不像。送花的孩子早就通读手中的日记，隐约记得关于花朵的事情，百般思索时觉得花朵张嘴而吐舌似乎就是口渴。送花的孩子思维飞快运转，忽然想起Jimothan·Botch说要送感谢特饮，但又因自己没id卡而把这个提案暂时搁置。现在倒是有了，自己手头有Wallus给的id卡，然而Jimothan面对孩子也保持原则，表示照片模糊的id卡只能换来无酒精饮料。也好，送花的孩子第一次享用Jimothan制作的饮品，也就小心地抿了一口：甜甜的味道，更像是果汁，清爽的颜色惹人想起海边。也在这时，送花的孩子想起花朵都没浇过水，因为自己根本就没把水壶带过来……谁能想到自己要在栖息地做园艺工作呢？于是送花的孩子生怕把玻璃杯打碎，颤颤巍巍地捧着顶部樱桃摇摇欲坠的饮品回到房间。经过浇灌的花朵盛开了，送花的孩子在看到这百合花的模样时，总觉得这就是只能属于某一个人的。柔软的花瓣，清新的香气，时隔二十三年，这朵花所具有的的情感价值依旧珍贵，并没有离开过，此时此刻送花的孩子大可以理性思考，思考花朵的花种为何能在地下存活如此之久，又或者去深究——Boris·Habit儿时种植Tooth Lily，种子留在这里，这是否意味着Boris·Habit把自己的儿时住处改造成了栖息地这个疗养地，为的是实现某种情感上的目的？然而追根溯源本身没有意义，送花的孩子想，那应当是侦探做的事情，而且就连侦探自己也不算是能做出审判的人。</p><p>这隧道比送花孩子所想象的要长得多，不过并不怎么曲折，只是一旦想到这隧道连接的地方是一座高高的、有着歪斜的三角状屋顶的高塔，那就总觉得不太真实：这很奇妙，塔看上去歪歪扭扭岌岌可危，但始终不倒。送花的孩子联想到塔中唯一的居住者，怀揣着花束走向电梯口。应当作出一些决断，现在栖息地的居民都离开，也没有什么后顾之忧。送花的孩子并非把自己当作孤身作战的英雄或让所有人都获得快乐视作己任（尽管似乎大家都认为送花的孩子本身就具有这样的能力，事实上送花孩子的父亲曾经就算是上一任在小镇送花的跑腿人）的博爱家，至少送花的孩子从不这么刻意去想。决断本身只是决断而不是审判，否则送花的孩子就不会带上百合花过去了。扬声器中仍然传出男人声音，从中能明显判断出男人的精神状态在崩溃边缘游走。如若PDA同时播放，那应该能看见男人在笑而嘴角颤得厉害。昨晚的录像内容就开始变得更加诡异，与男人有着相同样貌的手偶看久了本还显得可爱，但那时嘴中却夹着许许多多的牙齿，脑袋一歪，那些牙齿就像爆米花似的啪啦啪啦全掉到地上了：男人甚至忘了已经开始录像。男人说，你现在回头还来得及，一切都不算数。送花的孩子无视这份警告，穿过被更多古怪气体填满的空气，进入电梯间当中。</p><p> </p><p>送花的孩子抬头，擅自估算电梯间的高度。送花的孩子不像其他栖息地居民，还有来这里登记过一次个人档案，完全就是半路跑来的——都是因为送花的路线确实经过了这里，而自己也把花送到了：送给Nat·Vancey。总之，送花的孩子不似其他人知晓Boris·Habit的身高，而视频中出现的东西也不足以作为参照物。不过倒是能从电梯按钮的分布辨别一二，这些按钮的确要在更高一些的位置，而电梯侧面也没有供孩子与残疾人使用的额外的按钮。这里或许平常就只有他一人乘坐。送花的孩子感受到电梯呼呼向上拔高，而Boris·Habit应当永远想不到当他咬牙切齿地对打乱自己计划的送花孩子下最后通牒时送花孩子想的事情其实很简单：这电梯间对他一个人来说看起来好像很够，但其实很窄，这个空间早就被各种各样的情绪给填满了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一件事，普通的事，就是等候厅除去悬挂在竖着的铁杆上的牙齿模型外其他部分很普通，与普通医院的候诊室区别不大，连横条电子屏幕的部分都完美地复制。Boris·Habit也的的确确是个医生，要不然就不该有穿着白大褂的涂鸦藏在栖息地的墙壁上。送花的孩子在等待开门时想到这些涂鸦，对送花的孩子来说看那些涂鸦等同于做某种收集：思考的收集，Boris·Habit这个人本身支离破碎，而送花的孩子试图把碎片一点一点地从地上捡起来——有形的和无形的都捡起来，海报的碎片捡了，从那些彩色涂鸦上剥落的个人的剪影与天台上画作切换时掉下来的悲伤也都捡了。事实上，送花的孩子有时觉得或许从墙壁上涂鸦所了解到的Boris·Habit要比从每日定时播放的录像里了解到的Boris·Habit更全面一点。涂鸦要把现实与想想都囊括在其中，送花的孩子从中发觉某些渴望。在某处涂鸦上男人穿波点衬衫不穿大衣，手里拿着气球，笑得很开心，让人怀疑他或许刚从游乐场中出来。Boris·Habit安排纸偶在嘉年华设点，那他自己是否拿过里面的奖品，是否抱过泰迪熊或举着空气喇叭四处鸣笛呢？应当是没有的。送花的孩子现在必须一直去想这些事情，否则头脑就难以保持清醒，因为通过Martha释放出的气体越来越多，送花的孩子自己也要受不了，毕竟没有谁能活着停止呼吸。送花的孩子感到意识模糊，最后只听到一声提示音，而横条电子屏幕上显示字符：医生可以与你会面。</p><p> </p><p>但这不是普通的年度体检，所以送花的孩子还是晕了过去。送花的孩子倒下时稍稍侧身，试图保护那花束，而Boris·Habit从办公室里走出来，继续自言自语（这自言自语持续了将近半个小时）。他知送花的孩子一时半会儿无法醒来，但依旧要继续说：没有别的目的，只是要说而已。他说关于Martha的事情，还有关于自己的事情。男人说把办公室设在这里的确好处很多，因为这样你要想上来就得花费一番功夫，而且有了落地窗就能从上往下看到栖息地的全貌，而且稍稍往下便能看见Martha，这很好。男人把送花的孩子抱起来，放在治疗床上：当然是要拔牙。男人因儿时遭受父亲的暴力行为缺了牙，并在日后成长的过程中永久缺失，原因不明。男人当牙医并不是为了让自己的牙齿重新长出来，而是在不可反抗父亲意愿的前提下满足自己的一点私心。他的父亲说：你必须得当医生，Habit家就没有不当医生的人。他看一眼父亲，又看一眼母亲，母亲在一旁似铅灌的雕像一声不吭。母亲并非是完全在家中丧失话语权，不过都是在父亲的影子下说话，而Boris·Habit在若干年后也不知她是否对此心甘情愿，因为他自己也逐渐忘记母亲原先的模样，并不知道究竟是什么掏空了她。他真的一点印象都没有，而他正试图用日记中的文字维系自己的精神，难以分出更多的气力去注意这件事——：他的母亲也没要求他回家看他。最后，Boris·Habit有时头脑不甚清醒，时常回到若干年前或很多年前的噩梦里，最后忘了她住在哪里。</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“我大可以因他所做的一切完全地厌恶他、憎恨他，但是那又有什么用呢？而最为可怕的事情莫过于父母甚至可能要在自己的孩子长大成人后才随之也在为人父母一方面长大成人，除却长大成人以外的部分里又不只有痛苦。</p><p>生活中的恶意有时并不以大体量的形式存在，又不那么绝对和彻底，总能让人能心存侥幸从火星子里捡很小的几颗星星并成功。于是你无法摆脱、不能摆脱，不可能真正地把所有的火星子用水浇灭——有星星，所以没有那么痛苦，但没有那么痛苦并不意味着不痛苦……绝不是那样的。</p><p>这意味着极其矛盾的痛苦，也许这样的痛苦来源于软弱、胆怯，但又无法互相责怪。</p><p>没有比这更为残酷的事情了。”</p><p> </p><p> “不，还有比这更残酷的，更残酷的会是你无法料想到那种更大体量的恶在低概率的前提下降临到了你的身上。毫无缘由，没有因果可供追寻，现实中的事情从不讲求因果，它就是这样发生了。”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>他看着治疗床上的送花的孩子，这就意识到自己是每在回忆里过一年就拔掉了送花孩子口中的一颗牙齿，而他想到Martha后来有了心仪的对象，会躲在花坛旁边摘着花瓣算对方的心意：喜欢，不喜欢，喜欢。喜欢！那些牙齿被他装在托盘里，然后被他双手捧着，他真的以为自己手心里放着的都是花瓣。这样的幻觉不是因为恐惧而产生的，而是因为欢喜而产生。男人以前已经用其他的牙齿填补了口腔中的空缺，好东西又不能都留给自己，这些牙齿能造出更多的Martha，让更多的人笑起来——</p><p> </p><p>送花的孩子醒了，睁开双眼，见黑暗中只有隐隐的菱形双眼微微发亮。送花的孩子动动左手（是的，男人什么都算到了，就是没有算到送花的孩子有一只可拆卸的左手），但没动，稍微有一点等对方自我介绍完毕的意思：送花的孩子尊重一个有着些许表演倾向的大孩子，并不介意对方的些许口误，并且诚实地点头表示自己知道对方的身份。不过送花的孩子想，自己的的确确已经知道他是一名牙医了。开灯了，送花的孩子看见花束躺在桌子上，看上去完好无损。多么奇怪，一个对着外界、对着自身有着古怪破坏欲的男人会让花束以及花束里的东西保存得很好。送花的孩子想，他应当没有仔细搜查过，根本就不知道里面有一朵百合花。男人注意到送花的孩子视线游移，心中有些许因被忽视产生的愤懑：难以置信，最初就该让这送花的孩子绕开栖息地，要不然他们也就都不会走啦，而这孩子也不会在这里走神。但这孩子之后也没什么机会走神，无妨。男人戴着乳胶手套的双手十指相交，指尖动动：在这里别动，我要去拿呼吸机来。这应当算是最后的最后通牒，谁能想到需要呼吸机的会是怎样的场合？当然，在男人走出去，门关紧后的下一秒，送花的孩子就拆下自己的左手。送花的孩子想，也许他在下一次找合适的拔牙对象时要先检查检查他们的手。至于解开治疗床上镣铐的过程倒是可以省略，送花的孩子只是从写在墙上的潦草的密码（是的，大约他自己都记不住了才这么做）判断出男人的精神状况的确不好，Kamal·Bora说对了。送花的孩子带上花束，在找到能通过旋转让门开启的阀门后迅速跑出，而男人也就真的在外面，也没见到呼吸机的影子。男人看上去就像是在等他，但语气依旧惊讶与愤怒：你怎么可以逃跑！于是男人与他说了很多，明显音量提高语速变快。送花的孩子仍要防备他，所以当然不能拍照——不好的景象，送花的孩子开始觉得眼前的男人开始异化，不再是戴着礼帽穿着宽大外套的人，而是要长成更巨大的黑色的影子，双眼泛着红光。送花的孩子想起了天台上的花，想起那双融入粉红色墨镜里也不奇怪的可怕的双眼。男人说自己的计划，露出四十六颗牙齿，说自己要实现的是更大的、让更多人笑起来的善，送花的孩子不该阻止他……它们都很快乐，你为什么要拒绝？</p><p> </p><p>但其实不是这样。送花的孩子想，因为Boris·Habit身旁根本就没有蓝色的粒子，纸偶们身旁也没有。送花的孩子想，男人应当仍然活在噩梦里没有脱出，同小时候被拴在牢笼里的动物幼崽即便长大也不会自己试着去挣脱绳索一样。都习惯了。但男人不愿承认，因为这种承认好像就是示弱，还不如破罐子破摔，反倒能显得自己不那么凄惨。不对，送花的孩子觉得这不对，伤口捂着就是要化脓和感染，就会变成现在的样子。但是又有什么办法呢？毕竟以前没有任何人愿意把绷带给撕开……但自己可以，只是撕开绷带要经受一点痛，要让人先冷静下来。</p><p> </p><p>一记拳击能阻断走向失控的言语，男人好像是没料到，经猛击后退时甚至撞碎了一部分玻璃。男人的惊讶不是表演出来的，但他想的好像不是为什么花束里能藏入一个拳套，想的是别的：你要结束这一切？可以。男人的头脑清醒，腹部的痛感让他稍稍回神，他就能正视眼前这个伤痕累累但站得笔直的孩子。这孩子做得比我更好，男人想，我当然做了许多不好的事情，所以总该结束，要不然我就不会让这孩子有从手术室里出来的方法了。办公室选在高处的另一个原因是男人觉得自己或许要有自我了断的时候——只要做了自我了断，所有的噩梦都能结束，然而他尚且不具备这种行动力。说不定这孩子可以，男人在这时脑袋反而转得很快：这像自杀，把窗玻璃扫入Martha口中让她嚼碎，就很难判断出他是背朝后摔出去。男人想，证据有，其他地方有监控录像，留有Kamal与Wallus的证言，于是自己就像是再也受不了，一个疯疯癫癫的男人就从这里跳下去，死了。于是他说，再一拳，再一拳一切就都能结束。你总要让什么东西结束的。送花的孩子是有打算让什么东西结束，但不是现在，更不是以这种方式……</p><p> </p><p>要不然送花的孩子就不会带着蓄谋已久的吻和百合花来。</p><p> </p><p>一个吻可以唤醒部分记忆，一个吻具备多种分类：吻面、吻手、吻额头，但这个吻不属于其中任何一种，这个吻完全更像是一个人把自己的藏品分享给另一个人。Boris·Habit大脑暂且空白，能得出的结论只有一种：这是藏了很久的，而Boris·Habit能辨认出这个吻来自谁。Jerafina向来热情，她确实在醉酒时不吝于给任何从她身旁经过的人来点飞吻。他这时不会自己转身从破了的窗口跳下去，他想起自己某日在酒吧涂鸦时刚好撞见她，而那时栖息地里还没几个人。Jerafina喝得酩酊大醉，仿佛张嘴都要吐出带酒味的泡泡，打算拥抱所有人。Boris·Habit当时仍拿着涂鸦工具，迅速地避开，Jerafina就在说起胡话：你不喜欢拥抱吗？你不喜欢见面吻吗？医生，你怎么会不喜欢呢？彼时Boris·Habit尚存较多理智，并且面具完整没有裂痕，所以能微笑着摆出面对病人的态度，对多余的肢体接触表示拒绝。但Jerafina看人算是通透（否则她日后就不会有意吐在Lulia身上以示好感并且成功），她说：你不是不喜欢，你当然不是喜欢我，你自己只是太缺这些东西。你是不是在害怕，医生？Boris·Habit听后很是气恼，认为是病人蹬鼻子上脸（他才是栖息地的主人）。但事后想来这份气恼本身就印证了Jerafina的话，而Jerafina之后又见过他一次，就再也没说这件事，反而是在他面前好像就能立刻酒醒，并换上一种更为尖锐但无害的眼神。但这不重要，至少本该是不重要的，可他总会一直想着这么一件事。你是想停止争斗吗？送花的孩子点头。他们各自试图平稳呼吸，而什么都不说。吻，一个吻。Boris·Habit记得自己拒绝Jerafina博爱的飞吻，因为自己也许正试图保留着什么。我的百合花，他说，我十岁时吻了我的百合花，它也吻了我，在那之后我就没有收到这样的东西。回忆寻到出水口，记忆奔涌而出：他什么都记得，井盖什么都压不住。男人把常年以来一直试图消灭的幻想倾诉：如果还能让我见到百合花，我能付出任何代价。</p><p> </p><p>送花的孩子实现了他的愿望，把百合花送给了他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“某份记录在如上部分中断并非是毫无缘由的，因为两位当事人的记忆并非全都完整，于是这是拼凑出来的部分，而两位当事人对于之后的事情都说得不甚详细。事实上男人尽管某些时候看上去表演欲旺盛，但也仅限于在自己的镜头前并且有手偶相伴的时候，现在的他撇去外观上的部分特质，看上去更像是个腼腆的人，并且确实不善言辞。除去医学上的部分，男人在生活中与现代科技相处不算融洽，在一段时间后才发现发送电子邮件的诀窍之一是自动修正错别字，但那也不算特别管用。”</p><p>“吸血鬼当然不会问他是否想与送花的孩子成为朋友，是否要与送花的孩子经常联系。因为这答案太过于明显，所有人都是因为送花的孩子被联系在一起，哪怕送花的孩子本人每天都在忙碌，鲜少露面，或许现在也正骑着自行车四处送时令花朵……其实故事本身还会继续，只是要在这里暂且停笔。”</p><p> </p><p>“后面就没有别的东西了，也许也没有别的东西啦！真是一个有好结局的故事，Varnnia小姐。无意冒犯，我使用故事这一词不是在否认它的真实性。”</p><p>“这没什么，我不像我爸那样心思敏感，我不在意。不过你说的是真的吗？这是我爸留下的记录吗？看上去有点……支离破碎？堆砌词藻？想象过于丰富而且过于感性？这不像他，虽然里面提到的一点事情或许确实只有他才会知道。可是，我觉得他要真想写东西，应当去写点哥特小说，或者帮我写点关于狼人和吸血鬼的剧本。”</p><p>“但是确实啦，就像里面说的，送花的孩子不是侦探，我也不是。Nat·Varnnia比起当侦探，更愿意当戏剧演员，虽然早就不用Vancey那个艺名喽。所以我也不打算去追究这是谁留下来的东西……我只是很高兴确实有除了我们以外的人记得这些事情，他们应该也很高兴。”</p><p>“确实如此。那么，Varnnia小姐，你是否有兴趣保留这份记录？”</p><p>“呃，其实我最开始就想这么说，但是这不会侵犯到谁的隐私权吗？那我说不定物归原主——‘故事’的主角们比较好。我想他们应该都很愿意知道有人记得这些，总有一些东西本身是有价值的。希望他们不会觉得奇怪，毕竟谁也不知道为什么会有这样的东西。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>送花的孩子现在已经不是孩子了，送花的孩子已经成年了，也参加了小镇上举办的成年礼。但是人们都叫习惯了，于是还是用“送花的孩子”这么称呼，以此与其父亲做出区别——那位是花匠。总之，送花的孩子自然大多数时候送花，但有的时候也帮忙送信：邮差上次上山送信时不慎摔断了腿，现在在家里休养。都是送东西，就把这些信插在花篮里吧，就当是给信封做香薰。反正小镇上是没有对花粉过敏的人的，你就放心。送花孩子不解，不知邮差为何能如此自信并对小镇上的所有人都有了解。春天到了，众多花粉在空气中漂浮，好似送花的孩子自己送花就是把花粉到处喷洒，但确实没有金灿灿的花粉出现。送花的孩子把百合放进车篮子里，雄蕊上的花粉多而厚重，扑簌簌地掉了一手，送花的孩子不得不使劲拍手，如同要给盛开的花拍掌鼓劲。好了，送花的孩子在整理放入车篮中的信件——给Lulia·Fame的（她还是会在杂志封面上出现）信封上有三四个薰衣草色的唇印；给Tiff·Webber的（她现在仍在出唱片呢）应当是歌迷的告白信……给Boris·Habit的，没有寄信人的名字。</p><p> </p><p>送花的孩子当然不会去拆信，只是用手感知信封的厚度：很厚，应当是一沓纸，但也不知道是什么，只知道是方方正正的。再看看字，也认不出什么，贴的邮票也是邮局上最便宜的一种。怪事一件，前几天也有与这相似的信件，也是这样一沓，也是这样的字迹，是送到Parsley·Botch那边去了，而那时他还正和Jimothan·Botch在外头散步。送花的孩子有私心，特地绕路先到男人家门口咚咚咚地敲门，然后也没把信封上沾的蒲公英绒毛吹掉。男人似乎不在，送花的孩子这才想起他现在已经又回去当牙医，而这信送花的孩子更愿意亲手交给他（绝不是因为也想知晓信件的内容）。送花的孩子再噔噔噔地脚踩自行车，沿着石板小路送信，送完了折返跑了好几趟，Boris·Habit一直不在家。他现在很累，但也许有的是充实的劳累与疲惫感，也许这样许多东西就来不及去想。直觉告诉送花的孩子这对他来说应当是件好事。但送花的孩子什么都送完了，一时间无事可做，就在树下来回踱步，诗人或许就是这样才能写出诗句来。送花的孩子等到天很黑的时候，等到小镇上的路灯全都亮起来，其他白天时暗着灯的人家现在都把灯打开的时候，Boris·Habit才回来，看起来是在牙医诊所的更衣室脱了白大褂，穿着平常常穿的普蓝色外套，戴着礼帽回来了。送花的孩子长大了，但仍旧比男人矮，而男人仍旧没有到脊椎弯曲的时候——还早得很，所以男人仍然比他高得多，而送花孩子唯一胜出的地方便是眼角不会有细纹，在Boris·Habit的双眼眼角，向上挑起舒展的几道细纹在路灯冷色的灯光下像极了几尾霓虹灯鱼，正默不作声地浮着。男人笑起来的时候，那鱼尾就摆动几下：怎么了，送花的孩子？难道有给我的信吗？他们见面时总是会有这句话，但他知道送花的孩子总会摇头，而他也习惯了，他也再也没与母亲有过任何书信的往来，只是会时不时地去看望，而每次看望的时间也不超过一小时：他依旧很难同她在同一个空间中待上太久。但这次送花的孩子点头了，把那厚厚的信封递了出去，然后悄悄地仔细观察对方的神色。Boris·Habit没有说话，翻了几页后也不说，又没有翻完。他犹豫，犹豫许久后做出邀请：这是一份关于我的记录，我实在想不到会有人也记得。你愿意和我一起看吗？</p><p> </p><p>送花的孩子点了点头。送花的孩子当然十分愿意。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>…………</p><p> </p><p>……………………</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（???）</p><p> </p><p>“我的同族，你一定明白。吸血鬼们向来在成长到一定岁数后各自独居生活，无论时代如何，是在山洞的岩壁上还是在公寓单间里，区别都不大。水滴有声音，收音机也有声音。吸血鬼同人类一样，总能从自己的继承者身上看到一部分自己的影子，但又不知道这样的影子对于他们来说究竟是好是坏。有的继承者对这种相似感到恐惧和厌恶，这也很正常，如果他们的养育者犯下了错误……非常痛苦的恐惧，因为他们无法摆脱这种继承。有人厌恶血亲的反复无常，但是后来发现自己身上就具有这样的特质，而后陷入绝望。”</p><p> </p><p>“然而事实是，当这位继承者本人意识到了这一点，并开始试图摆脱时，那这位继承者本人就与自己所害怕成为的人并不相同。不，这件事与我无关，我只是想到了别人。有人经历过这样的事，有人同样陷入了这种悲伤和沮丧里，不过很幸运的是这个人摆脱了，努力得到了结果。或许这本身也是一种幸运，因为这个世界上太多时候努力了也得不到结果。”</p><p> </p><p>“否则我们都不会一直活着。”</p><p> </p><p>“说回我的孩子，毕竟你也想知道混血儿是如何生活的，但很遗憾我现在与她不能经常碰面，她更愿意在人类的社会中生活，我尊重这一点。我的孩子同样要比普通的人类活得更久，但我们都不知道一位混血儿究竟是继承了完全的永生，还是一半的永生。没有人知道一半的永生是什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“我自然想要和我的孩子一起生活，因为一半的永生也是永生，我们也许不必再面临那种无力的悲伤。但是，当我们各自都得到成长后，她有权利选择自己想要的生活，有权利让她所见到的许多东西成为她身上的一部分……只要她能继续爱自己，就一点问题也没有。作为父亲，我也曾想看到她身上有很多我的影子：是的，阴影处很凉爽，但又太寂寞。我的同族，你肯定知道。你比我更愿意走出阴影，那你一定会感到更加寂寞。”</p><p> </p><p>“……看来你希望我给出更加具体的意见，但其实我认为我给出的意见已经相当具体。好吧，我的意见是——”</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>本文写作时间：2020.5.11~2020.6.24</p><p>（还会有大概三个番外用来进行补充，但也是之后的事情）</p><p>（该后记较长并且具备一些可能你并不会有兴趣的、与本篇角色本身无关的较为私人的内容。我会在相关的部分打上预警以供随时退出。）</p><p>（请谨慎地看。）</p><p>首先是这个东西居然写完了（……）虽然主要是因为我具备某种微妙的执念，觉得这篇不写完不行就算写得很烂也要写完，好像写完才能证明点什么。于是你看到的就是一个拉胯的失败长篇，非常对不起。我试图往一个大篮子里疯狂塞东西，塞了很多很多，但是显然我的能力不足以让这个篮子变得更好，所以呈现出来的是糟糕的东西。我想要营造出原作游戏里那种某些部分电波但是又意外合情合理的氛围，并试图根据一些细节上的暗示推测角色们的出身背景，弄了很多捏造，不知道看上去还行不行凑不凑合有没有成功……希望有，但可能没有，很对不起。</p><p>文章到结尾后面就是戛然而止，实质上也是对应记录中断的情节，并且最后时间快进到了吸血鬼Trencil·Varnnia最终独身一吸血鬼过日子的部分。实际上这份记录究竟是他写的还是谁写的一点都不重要，因为实质上在我写这篇的过程中刚好官方出了一个smile for today的游戏发售一周年纪念日页面，里面就有角色们看到别人画的自己的同人图的部分，也有出现他们的各种反应，所以这个记录可以当做是这种情节的另一个翻版。在那个页面中，角色们表示很高兴看到有他们以外的人知道并记住他们的故事，所以我试图把那种感觉也表现在这里（尽管这个记录本身并不完全是一个快乐的故事）。</p><p>本文里确实有一些我的自我表达成分，对此我深表歉意……毕竟我其实本来应该藏在文字背后比较好不应该借着纸片人来表达某些个人观点，但是在游戏的游玩过程中我的确在某些方面（擅自）与他们产生了共鸣，于是就也想过要把这类共鸣记下来。（然后我一个多月的时间来证明自己的长篇着实写得很烂）</p><p>其实先前写的时候有和朋友说我其实就是想借着文章的后记说点东西，说点关于他们各自的家庭及遭遇，还有角色设定上一些值得琢磨的部分，尤其是我有意去对比的三种不同类型的家庭，但是结果到了这个份上我反而说不出来……（当然还有一个原因是我的精神状态又开始走下坡路，估计之后又开始写不出什么东西了）所以关于有什么想问的可以问，我会尽量回复（我知道这篇没人看的后记可能也没人看到这里，但还是说一句）。</p><p>关于正文的后记可能就到这里了？写完以后得出的结论是也许我仍旧更适合躲在文字后面写一点别的东西，而不是这样的文字，不过我确实……呃，达成了自己最开始说的写完比写好更重要，吧。</p><p>不管怎么样，感谢你看到这里。如果这一篇能给你带去一点什么就够了。</p><p>之后一段时间里应该也不会写长篇了，其他的部分可能也会休息休息。精神又不行了，可能先从一些短小的故事开始写起吧。这篇之后会整合到smile for me的无料里。</p><p>（以上是与正文联系比较紧密的部分，接下来是一些比较私人的或者说是比较无用的东西，你可以选择跳过或者是别的什么请随意。）</p><p>（以上是与正文联系比较紧密的部分，接下来是一些比较私人的或者说是比较无用的东西，你可以选择跳过或者是别的什么请随意。）</p><p>（以上是与正文联系比较紧密的部分，接下来是一些比较私人的或者说是比较无用的东西，你可以选择跳过或者是别的什么请随意。）</p><p>来说说一个普通的废物的事情。</p><p>一个普通的废物，有个好妈妈，但是妈妈被喝醉酒的爸爸当着朋友们的面打过一次，哭着带着两个孩子一起回家，次日看上去似乎像是没事人了，但是似乎没有得到过道歉，又或者是这个废物并不知道。按照家暴只有零次与一百次的论述来看，这种事日后可能还会发生，但是之后的确再也没有过，只有一次。普通的废物陷入了不解与怀疑，但是因为各种事情很难放下。关于妈妈，关于自己，普通的废物在一个好家庭里成长为刺头，对于外界产生各种不满对自己也异常不满，相当一段时间里与爸爸关系不好。普通的废物因为很多事情不喜欢自己的爸爸，因为他否定自己的努力否定自己的爱好，因为他在自己试图自残的时候掐自己的脖子，但显而易见自己的爸爸绝不到是个人渣的地步，只是某些部分有点糟糕。普通废物的爸爸有时候出去和朋友吃饭，喝得很醉，但是喝醉还记得打包蛋糕带回来给家里人吃，然而因为喝醉了蛋糕掉在地上变得烂叽叽的。其实普通废物一直很害怕看到爸爸喝酒，所以听到他回来的声音会去看，本来心里对于他喝酒一时异常抵触（但也知道他不酗酒，这也是一种合理的宣泄方式），但是在看到蛋糕的时候突然很难过。如果放到以前，普通废物会不在意这件事情，但现在普通废物突然开始在意。普通废物的一位亲人过世，这位亲人从小带其长大。普通废物很悲伤，很难过，想要是自己不在所有人一定都会更加幸福，想对方本来比自己更想活，怎么会这样。普通废物在某几日白事上以为自己的悲伤都被消耗完了，在这个时候普通废物的爸爸哭得很厉害，普通废物没想到他一直在哭，因为普通废物不喜欢爸爸的原因之一是这位亲人住院时他很少去照顾他。普通废物在安慰他的时候突然发现自己的爸爸其实一直都是小孩子的性子，所以才会在这个时候哭得那么厉害。普通废物想，我可以恨他，我可以纯粹地恨他，但我又偏偏在这么一件事情上突然地理解了他身上的某些部分，而他偏偏又不是完全糟糕的人。怎么会这样。怎么会有人到这个时候还像孩子，但偏偏就是有这样的事情。普通废物大致知道自己的爸爸在什么环境下长大，知道为什么他会有现在这样的性格。但是知道又有什么用呢？</p><p>在事情过了一段时间后，普通废物的爸爸找普通废物说话。他说：我知道你比你哥哥懂事多了，懂得主动陪他们，也会照顾。但是你迟早是要嫁人的，所以有些事情就是……普通废物想，其实自己要的一直就是前面的部分，原来他知道。但是他为什么都不说？可是到了现在，我早就再也不期待了。</p><p>↑<br/>是的这个部分显然和正文没有多大的，直接的关系……（）所以我特意打了预警就是这个原因。不过我想应该也不会有人看到这里，所以没有关系。如果你真的看了这个部分并暂时没有对作者本人有强烈厌恶情绪的话，那……不知道我证明某些事情的目的是不是真的达到了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>